Death comes
by HikeHike
Summary: It was a simple mission get your best enemy and we'll pay you. As a mercenary, who can really resist that? Killing two birds with one shot, right? But then everything turned, tables flipped and the game totally changed and Reaper found himself helping Silver (OC) uncover her past but still following his own agenda. He finds out it gonna be a bit difficult to get paid this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there guys! This is something new for me, since I kinda fell in love with the character Reaper XD. I don't own the character except the story, the corp. name and the OC (own creation) Silver. I actually know some scraps about the character (Reap) but I'll do my best and if you have suggestion they'll be kindly received. Update coming soon!**

I woke to the rampant sound of the balcony door being pushed violently by the sea breeze. I groaned out of frustration for not being able to sleep some more, lifting and throwing my arms against the bed blowing my white straightened hair off my eyes. I got up to my normal routine starting by opening the thick drapes that blocks the sun and the desirable view to the beach below. Later, sipping on some hot coffee wondering what to do with my thick hair which was still entangled even though I already got dressed in a white V-neck shirt and baby blue ripped shorts to compensate my body for the suffocating heat of the sunny day. I prepare my bag as I go to the corridor of the small studio I call home sweet home. The corridor lead straight for the door to the hall of the fourth floor of the building, on the left side of it is a big closet where I store the cleaning tools, the bed sheets and extra pillows and on the right side is the door to the small and convenient bathroom. Inside is a teeny brick shower the toilet and the sink. I first disentangle my hair and braid it still fighting with short layers of it that always seem to get on my face. With the starfish theme bag over my shoulder, my sandals and keys in hand 'Yeah, I think I'm ready to face the day' I think to myself as I greet the door with a smile. The first door opened with mighty force due to the strong breeze that greets me with too much warmth. Nonetheless, I close the first door and locking it, then on to next one. Suddenly the warm breeze is replaced with a cold one, giving me chills and making me shiver as the hairs behind my neck stood up. Looking through the tip of my eye I catch a glimpse of what appears to be some black mist sliding under the door frame. I give the door a suspicious look as if it were its fault, my body stopped holding the bars of the second door. My puzzled look comes from the over-thinking of my brain, at the rate of a computer's loading bar the possibilities for the mysterious mist sliding under the frame hit me with strong doubts and a twinge of alarm. 'What can I lose if I look?' I asked my doubting brain while it makes countless calculations of what I could really lose. Breathing a sigh, I push my thoughts aside and start to open the doors. Inside everything is perfectly normal, but the air feels colder and the hair behind my neck stood up again. I drop my bag cold on the floor and with the utmost authority I can conjure I walk to the open room and my eyes catch not a glimpse but a whole picture of the black mist; it was him, again. I stay where I am as he solidifies sitting in the twin bed looking at me. His mask keeps me from seeing his expression but by looking at his posture the only thing I can tell is he's glad.

"Glad to see ya, Reap" I joke while trying to figure out how to read his intentions, but he's just sitting there being unpredictable "How have you been?" I ask putting my hands behind my back and swinging my body awkwardly back and forth like a child. He scoffs, his body going up as he did and then down as he returns to his first pose.

He gets up without answering and I stop swinging while still watching him, 'stupid mask' I bark at him in my mind rolling my eyes mentally. His hand slowly goes to his side and I looking at the plain threat before me run to the corridor when the first shot landed on the wall next to the bathroom door. I open the door frantically only to see his mist before quickly solidifying and kicking me back inside. On the floor, I see the tip of his gun pointing at me and ready to shoot, shots fire I move to evade it with great effort getting up in the process and stepping back. My hair was in the way of looking but really, I'm no paying much attention to as I see him about to launch a punch; I dodge it but no the next one and the next one after that one. Dizzy and out of sorts in a way my knees give way and I fall knees first to ground right at the level of his pointing gun. My head fell heavy in defeat, I giggle mischievous.

"This is getting too easy or I am just that good" he says, his voice sounding coarse as he pokes me with the gun.

Abruptly I ripped the big gun out of his hands with great force. I get up, looking at his soulless and obscure eyes as mine changed from hazelnut brown to an unnatural and predatory yellow. The three circle scars in both my arms display a glowing blue ghostly yet technological version of themselves hovering over my skin, the same thing happens to the ones on my back and the two widened and symmetrically made tiger-like-stripes on both my cheeks. Next, black cloth strips come out of the display slithering and wrapping my body into a black catsuit, shoulder, knee and elbow metal pads materialize on it. My nose and mouth are covered by the fabric as some transparent futuristic materialize before my eyes, literally, then some metallic head wear that started from the side near my ears to the line where my braided hair began. I growled low as a beast would when sending a warning message. He stands there.

"Good" He says dryly sliding his hand in his coat and magically making another gun appear.

I launch at him, arms stretched to catch him, with both speed and force but end up embracing his misty essence as he teleports behind me. The gun clicks slowly in my ear as the bullets sets in and he prepares to shoot. Without turning I raised my arm beside and the shot hit a transparent wall revealing the shield that covers me. He keeps shooting and I turn with a deadly glare in my eyes; out bullets and the shield still holding, barely, he throws them aside and run towards me grabbing me by the waist and teleporting both of us to the balcony door, slamming my back against the crystal. I heave, his arm crossed my chest pinning me against the door. Crack. I hear the breaking noise louder and calculating the measure of force he's using to push me I teleport behind him making him break it face first. I chuckle smiling pleased with myself.

"The game comes to a stop" I watch the black mist intensifying around him and growing, 'Oh, crap' my eyes were wide open and I jump out of plain sight in front of him, seeking cover from the raging bullets that destroyed everything around me.

I drop to the floor on my stomach covering my head from the little debris and dust coming from everything and everywhere. In a moment of haste, I activate the invisible power of my fingerless gloves, they too as the scars displayed a ghostly version of themselves materializing into a big gauntlet that looked like a paw baring razor sharp claws. Then there's silence, I get up quickly arm up, with the shield and gauntlet ready, but there is no one there.

"Argh, shoot me" I exclaim mad.

"With pleasure" croaked his voice behind me as he shoots my left shoulder; I lift my shield but it lasted this far.

With a punch he breaks the shields, shards splattering in my hair as I turned my face away from him. The shards slash my cheeks, the burning little wounds make me furrow feeling the small drops of blood wander down my cheeks. Everything happens in slow motion. Then the kick to the stomach, the pain throws me of balance and sends a nauseating sensation. I have already passed the broken balcony door covering myself from the punch and this kick just sends over the edge, the brain acknowledges the twirl and insists with painful pleas that I react to it. My good arm stretched mid twirl and my hand grabbed the ledge making me crash unto the rest of it. I groan holding to that ledge with all my might, I feel the muscles tense and the sweat drops falling down my face stinging my wounds, feeling the sun heating my back and making it sweatier and uncomfortable. Looking up, his face made an appearance, his mask clearly hiding the pleasure of the kill; my muscles strain sensing his smug relish.

"What are you waiting for?" I scream angry, impatience clearly present in my tone "Be done with it already" my hand started sweating and I feel my heart jump strong as it skipped a beat when my fingers started to let go.

On the spur of the moment, everything went silent around me and I could hear the remix between my slow heavy breathing and my desperate heart thundering in my ears. My hand falters, all of me feels light, my head stops blank and my chest aches. Slowly I close my eyes waiting the impact, waiting for death, but it came with a different face. A strong grip catches my hand as it lets go and holds me in place. 'Well, isn't it a great day to live' I think through to the process of opening my eyes to watch him pull me up till my gaze meets his in a deadly stare. With a snappish swing, he throws me to the floor beneath him with a blow that made a loud sound. With a whine I clenched my eyes, feeling the burn of the blow, the pain as it rapidly spread through my whole back. Letting go of my hand, his took a grip of my breath, holding my throat forceful lifting me closer to his white mask until the tip of nose touch it.

"Heroes never die, at least…not yet" he whispered into my ear his voice still sounding croaky, my breathing still heavy.

"Go to hell" I whispered in return struggling to get more air into my lungs. He laughs, his laugh sounding harsh like his voice. His hold on my throat pulled me away from a near embrace and face to face with him, with his free hand he lifted his mask revealing his pale scarred skin and giving details of eyes. He grins at me knowing something I didn't.

"I'll take you with me" he says without losing the smug on his face and puts the mask on again. I feel my face getting hotter and his grip tightening. There were white spots everywhere, little clouds then an abyss of darkness.

He got up looking at his unconscious nemesis as she powered down and just like she wasn't dressed to fight she returned to her shorts and her white shirt. She looks like she's sleeping and if it weren't for the blood-stained cheeks and the tousled white hair put into a braid that is now messed, she would've look peaceful for a second. He pushed the thought out of his mind and bending he lifted her in his arms. Walking inside the disastrous studio he inspected the surroundings looking if there is something that he needed to be concerned with, but nothing caught his eyes. He continued walking through the corridor and out to the hall where several doors were open with fearful eyes watching him strode through the hall with his catch. He hears the echoes of the closing doors and smiles, feeling the fear building and his spirit bathing in it. Plus, he was feeding of her life essence, compensating the blows had received. He keeps walking through the hall, up the stairs and up and up to the rooftop. There his cloaked ship appears visible to everyone's eyes and he got in putting her in the copilot seat and sitting himself in the pilot's seat. He turns it on, hearing the rumble and the purring of the vessel as it lifts and takes flight at a rapid speed. He was sure she wasn't going to wake up, at least while he was there, because after feeling better he just took sips from her essence slowly making her weaker. If he wanted to get paid it was a necessary evil, he didn't mind doing it, after all he wore his hate for her like a second skin. That's why he wasn't going straight to the payload, he risked a lot to find her and now he just did, what a delight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there guys! New update and there's more coming right up...Remember any advice is welcomed ;)**

Silver groaned, wriggling her nose and clenching her teeth together with such force it hurt her. But that pain didn't compare to the stinging feeling on her shoulder. A knife was inside it, it burned her and she could almost hear the sizzling of her flesh; it had been held on the fire apparently for various hours. She opened her eyes to the black ceiling, her body slowly feeling the soreness of the recent fight. Pushing herself into sitting position trying her best not to make any noise. The bed she had been laid is old, the spring squeaked with her every move. The mattress had a green grayish cover, there was no pillow holding her head and no sheets covering her from the cold atmosphere. The air smelled like rain, mud and wet streets, she glanced up after holding her head in her hands for two minutes gathering her thoughts. The place looks abandoned; an old skyscraper that never was fulfilled. The windows were foggy tinted with a matte cover, classy. The surroundings were boxes and material covered and tied gathering dust. The only light came from the big windows and everything out of their reach was dark. She stood up slowly pronouncing a gasp that escaped from her; it echoed through the room. 'Oh no' she though to herself annoyed ' stupid'. Waiting for a response, mostly a violent one, she froze scanning the room, but nothing came. In the scan, she saw a door and a chance to exit the place. The humidity clouded her nose and the silence pierced her ears, it is too quiet. She walked carefully to the door and put her hand on the handle. The metal was cold, it burns her palm as she twisted the knob.

"You really thought I wouldn't notice?" A coarse voice inquires behind her. She stopped the twisting of the knob with a smirk.

"Maybe" she said with amuse in her tone a hint of rebellion.

Her hand let go of the knob and went for the knife on her shoulder, pulling it with a soft wince. Gritting her teeth at the pain. She turned to face him but there was no one behind her. Shuddering without caring for his response she went and opened the door normally. To her surprise he was already there, expecting her action. Her eyes widened at his presence, she made a little jump and stabbed him straight in the heart. Not waiting she made a run for it to the opposite side of the door. Running into the darkness of the place, her vision white detected the crates covered with old cloths and plastic covers. Then there was him in front of her standing his ground, his body tense surrounded by his dark essence, his hands clenched into fists ready to grab the guns in his belt. She smiles, nobody ever smile like that to death.

"There's no escape form here, is there?" She dared; he disappeared. His laughter echoed through the corridor sending chills down her spine.

"I think not" he whispered to her ear.

In a moment of haste, he grabbed her elbow and she turned punching his mask. He then embraced her making them both dissipate and fade into the open room in front of the big windows. She fell to the ground gasping for air, he took her braid and lifted her. Her body stood up following his grip. She made his gripping arm embrace her, turning and biting his arm until he let go. Blood stained her lips, blackish and gooey slowly dropping from her chin and landing on her white shirt. Her eyes looking at him, feral.

" You little brat" he croaked eyeing his leather now bitten sleeve.

She didn't wait for him to react more she just launched at him, growling with rage. He disappeared and caught her about to fall, grabbing her by the shirt and the braid. He threw her into the wall near the opened door. Her body slammed, head first, and retreated walking disoriented giving a few steps more and then crumbling to the ground. Her eyes weren't close but instead wide opened and her lips a little opened where she exhales and inhaled rapidly. He hovered beside her, tilting his head right innocently. Crouching in the same spot, he saw her in more resolution. Little sweat droplets on her forehead, blood drying on her lower lip, her cheek wounds inflicted hours ago now turned into days old scars and then a tear escaping her left eye. Making its way down the corner of her eye and continuing the path. His hand went to it, stopping it in its course and dissipating it caressing her cheek. He saw the yellow in her eyes slowly leaving, like an eclipse turning the moon white again, hers turned hazelnut brown again. He lifted her and dropped her in the old whinny bed with a thump and disappeared into his essence somewhere else. Meanwhile her brain was overloading with thousands of memories she wished she could've caught. It was a highway filled with high speed memories and she couldn't even see them because they seemed to avoid her. She closed her eyes and touched one al azar. Suddenly she was lying topside looking at the night sky and the huge moon painted on it. She sat down rapidly looking at her hands lifting them to her hair. It was curly and dark brown, her surroundings told her she was on the rooftop of a house...her house apparently. She then with confidence laid back and watched the moon lifting her hands to touch it. She smiled, her body relaxed and her heart felt peace; she was safe... 'safe from who again? What? Who's after...'

"Mariela! Come inside dinner is ready" a woman called to...her?

"Coming, mama" her lips pronounced and she covered them in surprised. It was her, her name was Mariela. Joy overcome her spirit and she giggle to herself perplexed.

" I won't tell you again, Mariela Diaz, come down. Your papa and I are waiting" she had a father?! She did! I have a papa?' She asked her mind with unbelievable joy.

" Si mama, voy" she stood up and jumped not containing her happiness. She saw the stairs and the warm yellow light emanating from down the room. She approached the green wooden open door ready to eat, then the memory short circuited and everything was black. she stood in the blackness waiting to wake up but instead she was zoomed into another memory violently. She was sitting in a chair, squirming and linking to get out, but she didn't know why she was fighting and why they were grabbing her hands to sit her still. Suddenly a man came walking lazily in front of her, a black coat on him, he was not paying attention to her struggling but to a paper on his little board. His face was full of wrinkles and a stuck expression of boredom. Although he looked young his eyes betrayed him as they lazily looked at her and then at the paper clipped in the board. He scribbled something on it and looked at the guards trying to hold her still.

" Yep, this one would do" his voice dry and careless.

He left the evergreen room through a windowed white metallic door and the guards picked her up still struggling. She felt the needle on the back of her neck as she screamed a muffled scream of pain and she didn't know that the world could spin so fast and yet so slow. Reaper returned deciding it was enough. He came close to her looking at her still wide open eyes chuckling softly sounding like a croak before whispering "Logos" into her ear with a brusque ghostly tone. She woke up gasping for air, her eyes clenching and then opening eyeing the place frantically. Her breathing was fast. Then she saw him beside her crouching. Her hands went for him, but he quickly grabbed her wrists.

" What. Did ?" She asked between shaky breaths, her lips trembling her eyes glassy and overpowered by tears that were being suppressed.

"I have found that sometimes memories are the best torture" he said tightening her wrist and tussling with her, smiling behind his mask with sheer pleasure. She took a big breath, looking up to the ceiling making her tears fall sideways. He let her go and stood up. "Tomorrow you'll be taken care of whereas I would enjoy my pay" he turned giving her his back.

She lifted herself form the bed without a sound activating her stealth and pass him by running straight for the big window. She jumped breaking it in the process. He sighed annoyed and disappeared after her. She landed with a blow. The impact area was a little cracked.

" Argh, I liked it better in my mind" she hissed and made herself stand up. Her left foot protested. " for real, now?" she asked it eyeing the damage done. Nonetheless she walked away and then barley ran. He blocked her and with a shriek and not understandable words she jumped back. " Listen" she put her arms up signaling him to stop " listen to me, I don't know who pay you for this" her hand motioned him and made a circle in the distance between them. "But whatever it is they would pay ill pay it double" he stood motionless and then started walking towards her. Alarmed she made a stand closing her eyes.

" How much?" He asked in front of her; she slowly opened her eyes and glanced at him.

" Whatever much you want"

" And if I want souls?" He asked dryly. Eyeing his hand as it produced a little flame of black mist.

" They offered you...? Umm...would you take the soul of a pup?" She threw the request mockingly. Not expecting a reply. He looked at her and she could sense the arching of his eyebrow in judgement.

" How about your soul essence for the engagement of my services?" She looked at him weird. He smiled having a deal under the table.

" Why?! Why me?!" She exclaimed mockingly " couldn't you take two puppies or someone else, honestly I promise to help you hide the body"

" The thing is I already took a taste" he said with a smug smirk. Horrified by the act and thinking to herself ' nut job' she sighed heavily and raised her hand to him.

" Do we have a deal?" He said not believing her gesture.

" Yeah, but only when it'll be actually necessary like life and death necessary"

"Very well" he shook her hand and she tele transported back to the building watching his most enter through the broken window as well.

"I need help finding my memories. there seems to be a corporation behind what happened to me. If we can infiltrate a building that belongs to them I can log into their system and find clues to what actually happened to me and how can I get my mind again" she recited.

" What's the name of the corp?" His voice sounding interested in her story and mission, crossing his arms across his chest

" They're Tortuga" she revealed plainly but with a deepness in her tone.

"Then let's go" he said.

"It's too late to go now and we know nothing of the place, for all I know it could've been a lie or some scramble name I saw in one flashback"

"So?"

"So, we should... we should rest and gather info before we jump at it. There's a place nearby where we can rent and... stay" she felt so awkward saying all those words she paused expecting the worse from him. The silence felt awkward still.

"How do you know there's some place to stay nearby?" He inquires to know.

"I escaped before going to the door, hake" she answered with a smile of pure victory


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Back with another update hope you like it ;) Also the story is on Wattpad under the same name. Remember advice is always welcomed :)**

Afternoon fell with haste filling the sky with stars and a huge moon reminding Silver about her memories, bringing a smile to her face. She made them walk to the place, and to torture Reaper as he walked by and people would scatter from his side. Inside he was sadly used to the reaction and learned to take it as a compliment, because what's the use if you don't scare a few people. His hatred for her grew even more when he saw her smirk from the corner of his eye, not only did she made him walk there but she wanted to rent the room instead of teleporting there. They arrived at the place and entered its little cheap lobby. The place was plain, the walls painted a dark red and the carpet were a dark grey, the light made it look better more alive. The only furniture was the reception table and the chair behind it. Silver got close and smiled at the old man sitting there, his look puzzled and scared.

"Good afternoon" he said alarmed and still polite, without taking off his eyes of Reaper.

"Good afternoon, sir, we'll like a room for two, please" her voice cheerfully and her lips always smiling away Reaper's fear grip on the old man. She actually wanted to end the transaction before he died of high pressure.

"We don't have rooms with two beds, just full beds" he said finally looking at her wide eye and still scared. She sighed heavily and annoyed.

"I hate you" he whispered to her, that made her smile.

"We'll take one" the man gave her the keys and she quickly teleported and didn't return for a whole minute. She appeared back with a small backpack on her back and a pillow wrapped with two sheets, still smiling. She paid him and both went through the corridors and to the elevator.

When the door closed he pinned her to the wall and held her there, his arm strong on her throat.

"Reaper..." she struggle to say, he let her go the moment the doors opened. He hurried out almost not walking but moving half mist half solid.

She walked behind him, opened the door and found him sitting on the only bed. The room was small the walls were mustard yellow, only two windows one above the bed and the other one on the corner of the room, the bathroom and a small closet. She went to drop her things on the bed.

"Do not think for a moment I'm giving you the bed" he menaced, she curled her lip, her eyes looking at him indifferently, she then went the opposite direction of the bed and dropped her things on the floor under the second window.

After taking a bath and a fight between them he disappeared and she went to the floor spreading the sheets and setting the pillow neatly. Laying topside she researched the facilities of Tortuga through her phone. There wasn't much against them, nothing that screamed kidnappers or crazed people. Just a biologic research facility, but even that bothered her in the back of her mind. She was biologically enhanced, they must've been responsible at least for something, but she wouldn't know for sure until she was there on their computers. Although she passed some articles that screamed for her attention, things like murderers and crazy science dreams that were dangerous, etc.

In some hours Reaper returned, he approached the bed and looking for Silver he saw her on the floor sleeping soundly. It came to him the instinct to slash her throat and watch her die or shoot her straight in the heart or drain her completely of her life essence which tasted so good for him. The thoughts danced in his mind, floating and nagging at him to pick one. He got closer to her and crouched beside her, her phone was near the pillow and she was sleeping facing the wall and giving him her back. Her neck was visible, her veins; he could do it but then again, he wanted to get pay. So he froze there in that pose and swiftly stole her life essence for a while. She was strapped in a seat with a table before her, her little infant hands moved and clapped happily at nothing. She could hear her own giggles and shouts of laughter, the sun rays glowed before her. Apparently, she was in the kitchen, white tiles and walls painted green with brown cabinets made of wood. Her mom came with a bright smile and big brown eyes, her straight hazel hair pulled into a messy bun, and bangs. She spoke with a tender voice, it made her fuzzy inside and she kept giggling raising her hands at her begin to be lifted, begging to be hugged by that angel. Her wishes came true and she was hugged and raised in the air with joy. Then Father appear and laugh at the sight of his wife holding their daughter, he came and picked her from her arms and snuggled her close touching the tip of her little nose, making her blink adorably. Then she laughed again, before her hand went to touch his face the memory disappeared and then the same dark room. This time she walked to nowhere indeed. Then she was yanked to a cold steel tabled, strapped with three tubes in both her hands and her legs, tears burned her eyes and fell cold on her cheeks. She looked up at the bright light above her, and then the face of the same doctor that chose her now interrupted her view. Her face screwed up, still tears falling with fury and fear.

"Are you with us Miss Diaz?" he asked showing a real fake care for her. 'Miss Diaz? She?' "I'm going to require that you concentrate and cooperate with me, do you understand, blink if you do?" She blinked in defeat and closed her eyes seeing the red glare of the lights above her.

Her breathing became more littler and her body temperature dropped, Reaper stood up and stopped. He went to the wall near the bathroom and raised his hand to a camera phone embedded in the wall. He called a number and a figure with a light neon blue and red background appeared engulfed in darkness. His features weren't visible and only his could be heard.

"Has your mission been a success?" he asked, his voice dead and quick to the point.

"Yes"

"Then by all means let my forces pick you up" he suggests with a high hope saying the last word.

"Not yet, three days, give me three more days and you won't even have to get us well be there at you front door" Reaper requested.

"My, my isn't that too much?" the man observed with coldness "Are you turning the tides of the game Mr. Reaper? Don't forget, I can be there in a blink" the man stressed

"And don't forget you came to me and I can easily rid you of your life right now" Reaper cautions the man, who chuckles at the threat

"I don't doubt that, Mr. Reaper. Very well you've got your three more days, make them count" With that the call ended and the room was illuminated by the streetlights through the windows. He seated at the edge of the bed observing Silver sleep through his own agenda and the thoughts came back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, here's another update. As always, advise is welcomed :)**

The sky was still dark, but Silver woke up gasping for air, agitated from the procedure of her dreams…of her memories. She seated up and found out she was on the bed and not on the wooden floor, instead in that corner was Reaper sitting against the wall, his head hanging low, his mask at his side, and his arms crossed resting on his chest. Her hands hold her face for a moment, processing everything, then quietly she got up unaware he was watching her. She went to him, crouched a t his side and gently touched his shoulder. Her hand was so lightly upon him, he didn't felt it, but knew she was there. She sneakily teleported him to bed, then went to the bathroom to get dressed. If they were going to raid the closest building of Tortuga, she needed a plan and a good one. He saw her shadow enter the bathroom and close the door behind her without a sound, he sat on the bed, wondering 'why was she…What?' But then enjoyed the comfort of the bed.

Morning came swiftly painting in the sky a battle between the night and the day. The blue sky repelled the dark one, pushing its clouds into transition, turning them lighter and cleansing them white. Reaper woke up to the sound of the keys rattling and unlocking the door. His hand went over his side, over where his gun laid; holding its position he waited for whoever tried to get into the room. The door opened swinging rapidly and then stopping at the precise moment it should've hit the wall. Silver hissed softly; trying to get the stuck keys out of the knob's lock. Reaper sighed annoyed and appeared in front of her closing the door with a slam taking the keys with it. Silver jumped back at the act, the keys jingled swinging from side to side, still stuck in the knob.

"Where were you?" he inquired to know his voice breathy reeking of impatience. His taller size and predatory moving of the head made her uneasy.

She raised her eyes and knowing where his' where, she locked eyes with him.

"I was reckoning the perimeter…and eating breakfast" she replied with daring eyes, holding the carton box with two beverages. The answer seemed to appease his desire for her messing up. She settled the things on a table near where she slept and he went to sit at the corner of the bed. Her arm stretched towards him with a cup of coffee at the end of it. He hid how his eyes widened at the offer, how his face contorted into a weird expression but more importantly how his mind buzzed with questions. His eyes met hers and he examined her face for a quick second. Her hazel brown bulgy eyes looked at him tired and restless, still looking a bit down, her lips formed a most sincere smile, the kind that brings warmth.

"I brought you coffee and since I don't know how you like it, bought it black" his hand grabbed the coffee "like your soul" she added under her breath; still he heard her and rolled his eyes

"So, the corp is having a big party or gala tonight and there's going to be a lot of people in the place. I think this is the perfect excuse to get inside... for me" he arched his eyebrow and gave her an indifferent look "I'll need you outside to..."

"No" he sipped his coffee

"What, why not?!"

"In less than five minutes you'll be spotted and the mission will be a failure just like it sounds"

"I beg your pardon" she called obviously hurt by the commentary "I'll get inside unnoticed and before someone does recognize me I'll be out besides what your plan? Crashing the party guns blazing kill now ask questions later? He smiles behind the cup; he liked that plan. Plus, you'll cover my back if something goes wrong" She sipped her coffee "I hate fine parties" she mumbled under her breath. Seeing this as an opportunity to ruin her he stepped forward on the occasion waving a flag at him.

"I'll pick the dress for the gala" she gagged her coffee returning to the cup

"You? Pfft... no way!" Her hand wiping the sweet liquid from her chin

"You seem like the kind of girl who has no taste in fine clothes"

"What are you now, an expert? I'm choosing what to wear because it's me who's going to wear it"

"I've got experience in covert missions, I'm not the inexperienced brat, I'm taking lead"

"In your dreams Reap Boy" her voice daring

He took her by the elbow and made them both turn to mist and reappear in the bathroom. He pushed her inside throwing her backpack at her before closing the door hard. She could hear his footsteps leaving happy. The knob rattled but didn't gave way.

"Did you just locked me inside?" the knob rattled again followed by a frustrated scream you bastard

He chuckled "Now be good and stay put while I reckon the perimeter" he said sarcastically

"Shoot me!"

"Don't tempt me" his voice turned harsh again making her doubt whether he was lying or not.

When she finished, she hustled the knob until it gave way and opened. 'Fine, reap boy, let's play dress up' she thought to herself with a grin on her face. She went out the place and into the streets; futuristic banners levitated above her and the sun shone over everything giving a taste of spring. Reminding her of the sun back at her home and the beach bringing the salty smell in the air. She smiled at nothing and everything at the same time. Why was she here? What was she doing again? Right, she was after her past but was it worth it or was she in it for something more? She pushed the self-doubting thoughts and the overthinking. She inhaled and exhaled heavily feeling the sunlight warming her face and thinking about the waves and the shushing sound of the waves. Walking by several stores, people glanced at her, more specifically her appearance. A butterscotch skin girl, unnaturally white hair, and tattoos on her arms, legs and cheeks; plus, her appearance didn't add much help seeing she was nineteen years old but she looked like less. People murmured, mumbled under their breath and gave her pitiful looks. She suddenly felt embarrassed, trying to stretch her short sleeve to somehow cover her arms. Her eyes looked at the ground while she walked; back at the waves no one eyed her and whispered about how much must she be wasting her life away or how she chose a wrong path. Her pace picked up, she found herself jogging by the people and the stores. Then one caught her eye. She quickly went inside and felt relieved.

Hours later they both met back at the room; they both frowned.

"There is no way on earth I'm wearing that and accompanying you" he protested

"Then I'm not wearing that" she pointed at his pick "You know not everybody embraces Halloween as an everyday outfit"

He growled at her and she crossed her arms but moved by his effort, she approached him "Tell you what, I'll lend you more essence if you let me show you how good you'll look and if you don't like it then... then we'll do it your way"

"There's no need I won't like it" He said nonetheless, she sighed deep.

"I'll triple the pay" she said her eyes looking everywhere but him. He stood silently before her for a moment.

"Fine" he replied his voice deeper than before.

She got everything she bought out and started painting his face with make-up. She felt awkward, her hands and arms didn't even was red to moved or hover in front of his face. Nevertheless, she put all the effort she dares conjured and worked her best. Softly moving the sponge in a circle movement below his eyes and grabbing his chin softly lifting it upwards a little. He wanted to dissipate, disappear, shoot her, asphyxiate her, anything that would made her or the scene stop. He stiffened while her delicate hands went over his and gave them color. Made them looked alive...made him look alive.

"Did you steal it?" She asked out of curiosity after she administered the final details. He didn't answer but instead grunted "Done" she lifted her hands and Stretched. He opened his eyes and accidentally locked them with hers but she dismissed them "I'm going to do me. I'll leave you" with that said she took her things and his pick for her and locked herself in the bathroom. He was so scared to look at himself, so scare to look human again, to be reminded of what he supposedly had lost to fate, that he simply got dressed and didn't bother to glance at himself.

After a while she got out of the bathroom looking down at the dress. He turned to look at her, his eyes tracing her curves clothed by the simple black dress he chose. She looked taller because of the heels matching the dress, his lips almost made a smile at that. Her hair was pinned up into a bun with a braid coming from the front all the way to the bun itself. Her white hair glowed under the faint light of the room. Her face looked different, her eyes looked bigger, aware not tired, the same cheeks that bore scars and bruises were blushed lightly and masked her tattoos making them unnoticeable and her lips were painted a dark wine red. Her arms where masked by make-up, shading and hiding her scars. She looked at him her hand holding her other arm, suddenly ashamed, trapped. His face was painted making his skin look like normal flesh. His beard trimmed and clean, his hair combed but still curly. His eye color didn't matter anymore when you saw him in a black suit with a white long sleeve shirt underneath.

"You look nice" She complimented him cracking a smile and his stiff expression tried to give but in a way stood still plastered in his face and he managed a slight grin. They both exited the place, both walking down the streets under the lights of the big futuristic banners, the silence hung between them making a visible gap in the middle of both. He looked away distracting his thoughts, drifting into death and murder, while she grasped the details of her surroundings. The night time made the cheer and spring streets looked more dark and mysterious. She smiled at everything and then her eyes turned to the man beside her. His brow made his usual indifferent expression, his lips tightened, his features strong and resilient. She wondered what force could be so strong to make monsters out of men. She had to reach into him, her mind pushed her to talk to him, but her whole self couldn't bring to do it. She was walking beside him but internally she was frozen. 'Come on, TALK!' she screamed at her mind.

"Can I ask you something?" in her mind she had slapped herself. Her shoulders rose and tightened at the question and then relaxed when it came out her voice low but audible.

"No" he replied short.

"It's going to sound stupid, but if you had a label what would it say?" He scoffed then cleared his throat, sighing annoyed.

"Monster" Her eyes pitied him.

"I think mine would say something like that" her voice sounded almost hurt, he chokes on air.

"Oh please" she giggled unamused, struggling to remember what made her feel like that.

"You still haven't seen my bad side, trust me is kind of scary" she confessed, her expression blank.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"What?" she amused "You don't think I can be awesome like you?"

"I'm not awesome"

"I didn't say it like that, I meant scarier"

"We are here" his voice still coarse and his hand motioning the lighted building with crystal windows showing everyone inside and trying to get inside.

"Wow" she whispered to herself looking at the building as if for the first time. Her eyes shining by the glare of the lights. The architecture was neat; painted white and big windows so clean noticing them was hard.

He offered his arm and she hesitantly looked at him and then his arm. Her hand softly placed in his arm; then both went on to the gala.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry for not posting before as usual. My motivation got suddenly fractured and also I was celebrating Mother's Day. Happy Mother's Day! I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always advice is always welcomed. Especially if it is on Reaper's personality. The story is also on Wattpad under the same name; help me promote it. :)**

They went to the line forming in front of the crystal doors in the building. Her chest felt tight, and she couldn't lift her eyes from the floor, afraid they'll recognize her features, her head felt light.

"Sir, Miss, good evening" the man dressed in a suit nodded their way and Reaper nodded back catching the nervous girl by his side.

"You can lift your eyes" he whispered to her and she slowly lifted her head looking at the open room. She smiled at the decoration, at everything.

Almost all was symmetrical; the lamps were squares floating in the thin air, the flower seemed to have grown on the walls for centuries but at the same time were neat and trimmed making them look elegantly. The crowd gathered were dressed in elegance. Some dressed in red other in white and black; the music played soft. The chords made it sound much melodious making the ambient one of peace and friendly. In the back of her head she thought to herself 'How could they be murders?'. In the middle of the salon people looked up at the countless floors the building had; everything being of glass shone with the glares of the lights. The mission was forgot for a moment as she grasped the art surrounding her.

"Focus" he said between his teeth.

"Right. Right, focus" she replied biting her lower lip "We have to get up"

"what floor?" he asked her, conducting through the crowd.

"Ummm… fi-"

"Good evening, Miss, Sir" a man cut her off. His eyes light blue, his lips thin forming a welcoming smile. His hair blond, shoulder length, combed but still looking free. He was dressed in a gray suit "Welcome to Tortuga, I hope you are enjoying the party" His accent British making his words dance at the tip of his tongue.

"Indeed, Sir" she replied with a tender smile; Reaper greeting his extended hand.

"What brings you to the building apart from the gala, of course" 'what?!' she asked mentally screaming.

"Well, a sense to enjoy the evening, of course and… My father is into the trending of the Bio chemistry, molecular biology, genetics and all that stuff related science of the company, aren't you, Papa?" she said holding his arm and smiling at him. He didn't met her gaze instead kept looking at the man.

"Well, it's not every day one meets someone with such interests"

"Why not? Is it because it's boring?" she asked innocently. He chuckled.

"Not exactly, even though I do find it a bit wee boring, but the publicity It has receive hasn't been very approving and it has made the company lose interest on that section in particular. Although not entirely"

"What kind of publicity if I may dare to ask?"

"Rumors, Miss. They have torn the reputation of the masses. Wild stories nothing more. But enough about the company, I'll leave you too the enjoyment of the evening" He smiled and appeared to have been called off to someplace else.

"Nicely handled, Miss" Reaper mocked dropping his arm and her grip on it.

"We need to get to the last floor. That's were the most important offices are, but first we need to get away from the crowd" The music still flowed, one could almost feel the melodic waves course the skin.

He took her by the waist, she gasped and went to retire his hand when he whispered, "Follow my lead" His voice the same croak, but this time it sent chills down her spine, she began to tremble very lightly. He guided her to the center of the salon, took her hand in his and she put her hand over his shoulder. The music had suddenly stopped, witnessing the scene, all eyes were on them; she did not like the attention. The music began once more this time more softly, the melody itself showed them the dance, except for the fact that she didn't know how to dance.

"I hate you" she whispered between her teeth, smiling nervously.

"Eyes on mine, it'll be fine" He said, grinning in front of her for the first time. She felt uneasy even more, but obeyed still. Her eyes locked with his, yellow and red, and she couldn't look anywhere else. His eyes stealed hers; hazelnut, gleaming insecure under lights and the pressure. Her mind was spinning yet calm, she couldn't concentrate with their eyes locked in what seemed like an endless loop of a dance. Around them people danced with them, twirling and smiling, with romance in their eyes. The music grew louder and she got lost in it laying her head on his chest, while he guided her through the dance. Her mind screamed at her to lift her head and run to wherever they needed to be, but in the back of her mind she felt warm, she felt that it was the right thing to do. He looked at her, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her in a spin; the music stopped and she lifted her head clearing her throat and wiping the chest of his suit.

"Let's move" both went through the bathroom corridor and went inside each bathroom.

She teleported to her studio, her still destroyed home, now with caution tape all over the doors. She signed at the place, approaching her nightstand she opened the little drawer and got a drive out of it. Teleporting right back and up the floors. She appeared in them for a short moment before jumping into the other, watching his dark mist rising with her. Suddenly she heard a voice call behind her.

"Excuse me, Miss, this is a restricted area, the party is downstairs" She froze on place and turned slowly.

A security guard, scrawny, his uniformed a pale blue button shirt and navy blue pants. He wore his last name on his chest, left side, it read: Livingstone. His body trembled a little, telling her his was his first problem on the shift and everything he would do will determine his stay on the job.

"Mmm? Are you talking to me?" she replied with a smug face , walking shakily towards him, making her heel almost trip.

"We got a situation here on the eleventh floor, please advise" he called the shots through his radio on the wrist. Static was heard.

"Please stand by" a female synthetic voice answered.

She gasped excitedly and clapped, her claps echoing through the corridor "Are we going to have a party on our own?" She jumped excited "Let me call my date" she whistled, the loud pitch echoing too, through the corridor.

Suddenly the grotesque pitch black mist flew close to the ceiling and solidified beside her.

"Kill them with kindness, please, Reap" she joked. The guy in front of them trembled a little and immediately took his baton out in his hand. His tight grip on it turned his knuckles white, he activated the stunning device and was ready to take on the man.

He didn't put much effort, he evades the guys hits and taking the hand holding the baton, he gripped the wrist and pushed the guy to stun himself. The guys body jerked at the stunning touch and fell after being discharge.

"Stunning performance" she clapped low smiling at him. Both ran to the elevator at the end of the corridor, ordered another one and waited for it.

As two opened at the same time, they got in and the back-up got out watching them through the crystal window of the moving elevator. They watched them stomp the ground and called through their wrists radio, while keeping an eye at the elevator. Both ran to the office; there were two offices, a big one and a medium one.

"Ahhh, shoot me" groaning she ran to the nearest one, the medium one "Cover me" he nodded and dissipated.

She inserted the drive into the USB port of the floating monitor, uploading a virus that gave her instant access to the computers file without having to log in. She searched with her eyes through the file names, but the all screamed money issues and debts and important meetings. She stood up taking the drive out of the computer and went inside the other office hearing the hits and blows, not knowing from which team they were. She hurried and repeated the process. The files this time weren't all about bills, she touched one reading bio-fails, thinking she would see the scientist failing with important stuff or jumping funny at their own explosions. Nonsense, it opened a ton of files under various names which read: new cerebral cortex, fog receptors, extra limbs growth. Human eye, muscle regrowth, etc.

"This people are mad" she whispered to herself while still reading such atrocities. Then her eyes caught one interesting 'Moonlight embody'

She clicked it and a file appear showing schematics of a human body; on the sides, various videos appeared as the modeled body structure was spinning slowly in the middle of the monitor. She clicked on one showing brain waves, moving rapidly, one of heart beats also moving faster, one that looked like a blooper from a movie; she touch it.

"Trial number five, administering the steroids, injecting the DNA and essence into the heart…now" The big needle hovered over the patient's chest and then it was injected. She screamed…It was a girl. Her screams made her chest tighten, her eyes became watery, her head felt light and something was caught up on her throat. It was her… "There appears to be some side effects to the trial, as in hair turning white and the iris of the eye turning yellow from time to time. This is a..." She stopped it, disgusted by the excitement in the man's voice.

The monitor went black suddenly shutting down abruptly, and then turning on again, a video chat was waiting. The person on the other side was covered in darkness and only visible by the silhouette formed by the light coming from behind.

"Hello Silver, I'm glad you found your way back home" the voice low and cheerful but at the same time without emotion, cold. Her tears gave way and she stood defiantly against the man portrayed before he.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice trembling but decisive to know.

"I'm just the man behind your success"

"Success?" she inquired sarcastically and hurt "You call kidnapping a girl and turning her into a monster success?" her hands turned into fists, her eyes eclipsed into Silver's yellow iris color and her teeth gave way to more canine fangs.

"Well of course, in a way it's a very advanced science that lurks behind you, inside you lay the secrets of age delay, incredible physical condition, advance healing factors and more. Imaging just how many people will be benefited with you. The opportunities are endless and the lives you'll save? would be countless"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but this curse isn't going to be passed down"

"No matter, I'm sure Mr. Reaper can come down into a deal" 'What...Mr. Reaper? Is he talking about Reaper?' she gave him a confused look, arching an eyebrow "He didn't told you? What a shame, I ruined the surprise" his tone almost singing.

"Enough!" her fists broke the monitor, crystals fell and she breathe deep.

Reaper was still fighting the guards that kept coming at him when he saw walking like a raging beast towards them. He looked her, her tattoos making themselves visible for a moment like electricity ran through them. She stopped in the middle of the corridor and the guards gaze upon her, judging she was just giving up and that's when saw it, her life leaving through her eyes and he remembered her words 'I meant scarier'. But her tattoos lighted up brighter still enveloping her in her suit, but something was wrong with her. Her eyes turned completely white, the white color in her hair melted into black, her suit turned into a warrior of old one. Her chest was covered by a metal armored breast piece, her legs were uncovered, cloth hanged from her waist along with more armor. Her hair was free only hold by a head piece, a crown representing the shape of the moon accompanying the spear that formed in her hand. Sher looked like an Aztec warrior girl, her eyes still glowing white in a trance. All stood in awe of her glowing self, they move to approached her and she let them until she was surrounded in a circle; Reaper watching from afar.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled in his breathy voice to her, but mostly only he heard it.

"Madam, we are going to have to ask you to stand down" one of them asked shakily.

She gave him daring dark glance "Very brave" her voice wasn't tender anymore, was calming mad. She took her spear between both hands and positioned in front of her "madam please stand down" with might she hit the floor crashing the tile underneath it, with it sending waves of blinding light through all of them, turning them to ashes at the touch.

Reaper was nowhere to be seen, and she walked in the way of downstairs, her spear clicking as it touched the marbled tiles of the floor. Her armor clanging each time they brushed each other.

"Silver!" Reaper solidified far behind her. She stopped her head tilting but still giving him her back "I need to talk to Silver" he inquired. She turned abruptly looking him dead in the eye, her hair flowing with a feral rage at the turn.

He inspected her changed features and her new attire "Fool! I am Silver" she screamed with authority eyeing him as well. His make-up was dissipating because of the sweating and the fighting; his nice and classy attire ragged.

"No, I mean the other Silver, the one human" she gave him a disgusted glance, and in unexpected haste threw her spear at him, finding its mark on his chest.

He grabbed it, holding it tight and wincing. He fell backwards with the spear in his chest grasping for breath. She smirked at the excellent throw right before she grabbed her head hissing, cowed by the pain she sunk slowly to the floor. The scene caused the updated Silver to power down exposing her human form. She stood up and ran towards him, the spear disappeared when she powered down, but his wounds didn't seem to be healing, he still grasped for air and groaned in pain. Coughing the black ooze he called blood; it spurted out his mouth and down his chin. She bent down grabbing him in her arms examining the wound better, panicking, trying to make pressure on it.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed holding him and teletransporting back to their tiny room. She sat him on the bed while entering the bathroom frantically and grabbing the towel. His hands were pressing the wound staining them in his blackish liquid of blood; he fell backwards on the bed and she jumped on it and put more pressure on his wounds with the towel. "No, no ,no, no...Hey...Hey, come on" she sobbed seeing his eyelids close heavy with sleep, a different kind of sleep, and asking herself why wasn't he regenerating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! My inspiration is still a little fractured so I'll take some days of posting everyday. But don't be discouraged, I'll be on with a some more. As always advice is welcomed. Thanks!**

His eyes opened forthwith with a loud croak, taking both her shoulders with a tight grip. Bewildered, she jumped at the n move. He coughed not letting her go meanwhile she seemed to choke. Her throat felt a tight grip, her chest ached; her lungs didn't seem to be getting air. Her head spun and while he rose taking big breaths and getting his senses back she was losing hers. Bending into a sitting position he let go of her shoulders, his eyes opened wide and his lungs yearning for air kept inhaling heavily. Her skin turned pale, her eyes barely could maintain themselves open and her mouth felt dry. The thoughts roaming in her head were of running away, her brain acknowledged the message and urge her to get up. But her body protested, tired and drained, almost unable to move. Still, mind was free, so she thought of the door in the room and with all her life teleported near it. Her back banged into the wall, her skull resounding the blow like a church bell. She gritted her teeth hissing at the pain her hands holding her head, not feeling her body sliding down the wall. His eyes focused and he saw her, but it wasn't him. He felt himself darker, colder and in his mind, he hated the feeling of certain death more than he hated her. He stood up as though nothing had happened, as if he hadn't been hurt. Madness seemed to have a hold on his eyes, fury flickered inside his heart; he took a step and during it he turned into mist and appeared in front of her. Her head turned away from him and looked out the window recoiling from his presence. Once more he took her by the shoulders lifting till she was standing. Her voice couldn't scream for help; she bit her lower lip hard and couldn't help the tears escaping her eyes.

"This time I'll finish the job" his voice calmed; contrary to the expression of wrath on his face.

She kept biting her lip and shaking her head sideways slowly. He closed his eyes inhaling hard; tears burning her eyes still, but out of the back of her head a thought came crashing into her reality. She wasn't going to let her kill just because she pitied him, she was going to fight because she couldn't die quietly. He pulled her closer and then backwards against the wall hitting her head, she sniffled and clenched her eyes. His hand took a knife out nowhere, it danced before her and the tattoos on her arms glowed rapidly once like an energy current. His hand rose and quickly went for her chest, she grabbed his wrist, but her weak state made it got dangerously close. With one last clump of breath, her nostrils flared and she slipped through his hands with blinding light, far away from the place as she could manage. The knife went about his way, piercing the wall with great force. He fell to his knees with a raging growl. His face screw up, eyes clenched and teeth gritted lamenting her escape with wrath

Her eyes opened and she rose rapidly memories hitting her simultaneously. Scrambled inside, her skull felt too small for such a load and her mouth pronounced a hissed followed by a groan. Her hand touched the ground feeling it soft. Eyes moving slowly, closing and opening trying to adjust to the place. she was in a forest. Herself enjoyed the cold breeze, pure and exhilarating. The humidity and dew fell upon her, little droplets on her shoulders and her forehead. Her lips curved forming a smile, the world was shut out from her. No painful memories, no risky mission, no burden, no truce, nothing. She was back in the sandy floor, watching the swells of the waves, hearing the waves crash with the beach and feeling the sea spray in her cheeks; She was back home. Then it hit her. Reality came down like a cold winter storm, cruel and uncalled for, everything downloaded at once into her mind. The past two days overcharged her, sending a painful load that made her scream and recoil, her scream echoing through the vast forest scaring the birds around. Unconscious her brain began the usual walk inside the dark room. This time she wasn't bathing on sunshine nor strapped to a table or being her dorky teenage self she was something else; serious, darker, something incapable of mercy. So, great was the numbness of heart and mind, so deep was her indifference that her "creators" had to lock her away finding no use for the monster she had become. Subdued to a comatose, her body held inside a tall and cylindrical water tank, grotesque cables embedded on the tattoos of her arms, legs and back. Her white hair flowed lightly in the transparent fluid, her skin pale from the lack of light and the time being in the watery prison. Her mouth and nose were covered with a breathing mask, she was only clothed in a black short sleeve top and black short pants. An unquenchable thirst to fill the hole inside flooded her senses, her eyes opened wide overcoming the sleeping curse laid upon her through the wires, and her system turned online breaking the glass prison. She fell coughing through the mask, wheezing as she took it off to breath better. Inhaling intensely, trembling, her arms rubbing themselves trying to ignite some heat upon her snowy skin. She stood up seeking warmth and a way of knowing where she was, her mind erased of everything but still the ghosts of her memories lingered and she was unaware. Her eyes scanned the empty room only gifted with a rectangular small window at the very top of the wall. Her teeth clicked with each other's as she shook with coldness. Abruptly a door opened and a body slumped in the floor backwards, she jumped at the surprise and hesitantly maintained her distance from the stranger. He was dressed in a different soldier attire, black, a beanie clothed his hair, fingerless gloves his hands, he had no weapons on sight and seemed beaten up. He breathed heavily. Feeling watched he opened his eyes to inspect the room. Seeing the dampened and trembling girl observing him, he quickly got up and dissipated. She gasped at the magic trick following the black mist with her eyes innocently. It solidified and grabbed her by the throat, her hands touched his grip trying to make her way out of it. His eyes filled with an unknown rage to her, stared with gritted teeth.

" Vengeance shall be mine"

She woke up panting for the air she desperately needed in her dreams. Her hair was covering her eyes, her hand went to remove it to see better when she catches a glimpse of darkness. He was there crouching in front of her; in some other occasion, she would've shouted her usual 'shoot me' phrase. But infuriated she launched a weak punch that was grabbed by his steel hand. Struggling to deliver the blow still, she teleported a few inches away from him and launched at him. Her fingers didn't touch him as he turned to mist and went to stand where she stood.

"I can do that too" his voice a croak.

"I bet you can" she mustered under her breath getting up and brushing dirt of her dress.

Consume to fight him, he brought the monster out of her. Scars enveloped her in her usual suit and her hands into metal claws. Both stood still gazing upon each other, their stand tense; his chest out proud her fingers stretched ready to deliver a blow. The guns were out shorting at her, her shield went up as her hand covered her face. She teleported, he looked around and she lurked behind him embedding her claws in his back. He groaned and turned shooting in the direction. Quickly withdrawing to the shadows again and then back out slashing his chest this time.

"YES!" She heard him grunt watching him being engulfed in his own mist " DIE, DIE, DIE" the shots were fired to every direction and it was nearly impossible to miss them.

They pieced he trees, the leaves fell and sunlight came through the canopy of trees. Birds flew affairs with chirps that sounded like screaming in their own language. He stopped to hear; bits of bark fell and the leaves danced in the air falling around him with delicacy. He took several steps forward, breathing under his mask. His feet moved forward, crushing the bark under them, to an opening he'd made with his guns. Crouching he inspected the floor, then a twig snapped and he stood in attention guns pointing to the noise. Talon soldiers, three, stood in front of him in a tight formation.

"Sir, we have been instructed to assist you" the one in the middle announced with a proud tone in his voice, almost hitting his chest.

"I don't need assistance" Reaper replied serious, kneading the sample of blood he'd found.

"Sir, with all due respect, Talon sent us and we cannot leave until we get the cargo delivered" the soldier insisted with a much pleading tone.

"Fine" He approached them "Follow the trail and shoot everything that moves, meet me back here when you've found something" he pointed at the opened trail where he'd found the blood drops. They nodded and went on the way before the leader stopped.

"What are you going to do, Sir?" he asked innocently, Reaper eyed him before replying.

"I'm going to hunt" with that the trio went away leaving him to his thoughts and intentions.

Hours after hours left the soldiers party with nothing, alas Reaper found his prey in plain sight. He could tell she had been having her fun toying with lousy trio assigned to help him.

Throwing a sigh at the air, making a little cloud, head thrown backwards looking at the night sky. The stars twinkled at her asking, where was the moon that night? Her view turned and with it her head, she focused on the notebook on top of her palms. She opened and started writing everything she knew so far.

My name is Mariela Diaz

I'm not eighteen

I had a loving family and friends

I was normal

I've been deceived

Tortuga was responsible for everything

I am not the only one

The notebook closed hard and was thrown to her side along the pen. She was sitting at the edge of the abyss, far away from the city in a place that once was called the Grand Canyon. Yesterday an amazing structure of nature and now an ecofriendly city laid in the middle of it. The lights hardly reach her from where she was sitting but the faint gleam lighted her features. She looked down grabbing the rocky ledge and saw nothing but darkness. Her feet, bare, swung happily and she retreated her head from looking at the dark and returned to the far away light show. There was rustling behind her, she didn't bother to look, a step was heard behind her, she didn't care.

"Silver?" The familiar breathy voice called to her softly. His calling hung on the air; the silence grew louder than his voice "Silver?" He called again but she didn't turn.

"You want to know what I hate in the world?"

Silence again; his foot attempted to move and scrambled the dirt "I hate lies" He chuckled unamused. Without her realizing he was beside her, standing with his eyes on the city "I was so stupid... I am stupid...thinking this was real, thinking you were real" She stood quickly with a finger pointing at him and he noticed the big dried amount of blood on her shoulder. Her eyes filled with rage and tears that waited to fall "I trusted you!" she screamed at him, her voice broke and her throat felt dry.

"Then you can't really blame me, can you?" He finally answered. She sniffed and her eyes looked at his back, and if looks could kill he would already be dead, buried, brought back up and killed again.

"You know I pieced all together" she said nonchalant by his response; he turned "They say when you are dying, your life passes through your eyes. All the sudden come backs of my memory, all the searching and finding…huh… What did you saw when you almost died? Because it seems I've been on the brink of death almost all these nights" Silence was his replied as something bothered his mind, nagging at him, and it made him look away from her "I think you are not as dark as you want people to believe I think inside all that broody, angst and anger, is someone not loved enough and made cruel and I'm sorry for that. But the world doesn't owe you and you don't owe yourself and... I don't owe you nothing anymore" With that she turned and gave him her back walking away.

"You expect too much!" He snapped appearing before her therefore stopping her "You hired me, what were you thinking? Where you expecting us to be friends and run off into the sunset holding hands and all? I hate you, don't you get that? You may not remember and you may never will, but I will make you pay for what you did" he threatened her, his voice low and harsh, would've sent chills down one's spine, but instead of being afraid she glanced at him with a flash of indifference. Her expression stiff with nothing to lose, her eyes glassy still holding tears.

"I expected nothing less from a corpse" she hissed at him and passed him by brushing his shoulder "Oh, by the way Silver found your tracking device" she showed him the little pellet ball sandwiched between her fingers "Nice, stabbing me so I wouldn't notice, thanks for the memories" she threw it at his feet scowling and went on her way.

Anger rose in him; his guns were bare and in hand. Suddenly she heard a swish and she felt something sharp on her left shoulder and thigh. She stopped and went to check but was interrupted by the gun shot on her back. She exhaled hard and the world fell silent, again her heart sang in her ear, her body numbed fell to the floor. Her eyes watered and tears escaped going sideways. The shot didn't hurt her as much as her own stupidity did; once more reality played its cruel hidden card making her look naïve ad unaware of the world, alien to its issues. Her eyes focused on the tree tops above her, she still grasped for air making her chest and back send a stinging pain through her entire body. He drew near her, looking down at her pained face.

"Tell me what you remember when you wake up" the tip of the gun pointed at her and she heard the click of the bullet getting in place "Or just die with it" her breathing increased and she tried to move. In her head, she was moving but physically she was paralyzed by shock.

"Sir!" a voice interrupted the execution, making him groan in annoyance, flashing with anger.

"What?!" he asked furious through his commlink.

"If you shoot her, she won't regenerate, Sir" he peered at her and then at the trio of idiots standing in front him. Without looking he shot them and threw his guns away. He bent down to examine the guns they were carrying, picking one up he noticed the Tortuga symbol on the barrel and he immediately realized how bad the situation had gotten. The darts on those guns had been modified to attack a genetically built system, designed to weaken it, making it easier to hunt down the victim.

"Crap" he muttered to himself getting beside her. Her eyelids closed, her chest barely rising. He leaned closer to her chest, trying to listen to her heart finding it was fading by the minute "Tell me why can't I kill you?" he asked to no one annoyed, frustrated and angry with his surrounding and pressing situation.

He lifted her up; she wailed low and softly. 'Good, you're alive' he thought to himself hiding his relief. Her eyes opened barely only to glance at him as he carried her, close to his chest, away to some horrible place.

"Why can't I hate you?" She whispered


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised here's the update :) I know it took me a while but I must say I really enjoyed writing this one. I find it better detailed as to almost everything and more emotional. Hope you like it and don't forget to express your thoughts (TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT :3) Remember advice is always welcomed with open arms ( journeys pun) XD! The story is on wattpad feel free to check it out and check out the pictures ;) which come from Pinterest :!**

He carried her to the ship were the trio of Talon soldiers had come. Arranging her closer, her face resting on his shoulder close to his neck, carrying her with one arm while the other one opened the ship's panel. His arms stiffed as he ripped a cable and a holographic panel beamed with numbers; introducing a universal code inside of Talon, the ship's hatch opened with a hiss and pressurized air came like a misty fog. He entered laying her on the metallic floor. With a rush, he closed the hatch pressing an obvious button on the left wall of the ship and went on to tend his mistake. She was still breathing. The roar of his footsteps as he hurried through the ship was the only thing she listened to with precision.

Inspecting the metal walls and his design, he began to study the different compartments looking for an emergency kit. His hands moved calmly but at the same time rushed.

"Reaper ..." he heard the hard whisper of her tender lips.

He stopped, turning to look at her on the floor, her skin paler, her eyes closed and her arm extended towards him. A hand begging for a presence to whom to speak last words, to whom dedicate the history of her life with only a sad look of barely open, dying eyes.

Reaper got rid of his raw material and appeared at her side in a blink of an eye. He took her tiny, delicate hand in his. She barely felt his cold gloves, but still squeezed the offered hand.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, watching him with watery eyes and a dry throat

His eyes accepted the apology with indifference. The mask, that hid how repentant he was, separated from his face and the hood that hid his head withdrew. She looked at the confidence she had gained from him and smiled to herself. Then it happened that the smile formed on her pale lips stayed and her eyes closed gradually revealing the weariness of life. Reaper disappeared and returned to the reality of her death with a gun in hand. The charge and the buzzer hum made him aware of its availability. Then the tip of the weapon in hand was lit with an electrifying blue throwing controlled little rays around it. The gun was shot, finding its mark on Silver's lifeless chest. A scream came from inside her, and her body jerked.

"Electrifying, is not it?" he joked watching her hissed in pain and breath hard.

Seeing that he had been given an opportunity to be rewarded and well paid, he went into the compartment with a renewed haste. With eagle eyes, he inspected the small rectangular hole in the wall, until he found what he was looking for. A small back pad at the end, behind everything useless. Immediately he knelt beside her, thrusting his hands under her shoulder, pushing her until the wound was visible. One shot; The bullet broke into small pieces and caused the wound to be larger than one of a normal shot, after all his shotguns were not normal. The shot caused the dress to rip in that area leaving the wound visible; to attend it he had to detach it. 'This is going to be interesting,' he told himself. He began to lower the zipper of her dress when he heard her almost audible voice babble unintelligible air words directed at him. His eyebrow shot up with a look of skepticism.

"What?" Her deep voice asked. In response he heard the same pattern of sound in his words, but nothing was understood.

He pulled himself close to hear through the white hair that covered her face and her words. His head retreated to its original posture, the corners of his lips lifted and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you ... pleading?" He asked, his tone of disbelief and sarcasm at once. A laugh came out and went up in volume, his chest purring with the same "After all this time, I just overrode your personal space and you beg me?" he laughed once more "So sad" he said savoring the defeat of Silver. He now knew her secret, knew how to make her twist, but in the corners of his mind a thought arose from his dark mental darkness.

In his chest, he began to feel something he had not felt in years, did not recognize, remorse, and that was why he hated himself, the beginning of feelings. The great walls that took years to construct in the conok of emotions, he could feel them faltering and staggering. Unconsciously his hand turned into a fist that trembled with the pressure he exerted, the strength it took him to regroup his mixed emotions and throw them into the gloomy lines in the corners of his mind. His fist was relieved to feel his chest overflowing with remorse; she was young and already had tasted the wickedness of the world.

"I will not hurt you," he commented, his voice soft and low, exposing his guilt to such thoughts.

"I've heard them ... those words" her head rose slightly to look at him

Her sunken eyes, the makeup scattered beneath them and her pale skin penetrated his hard armor to the depths of his ghostly soul. He had understood the message, had understood a portion of her story; And she heard the same lie echo in her mind as she remembered how it had been repeated every time she was subjected to different procedures, which made her a monster.

With a rare kindness he cleaned the blood dried on her back and pressed the wound stopping the blood that continued to come out, covering the same with a large patch and finally laying her on the floor face up.

When he looked at her face, he saw that the girl who looked unbreakable was crumbling before his eyes, the one smiling with hope, showing her insides with her passionate tears, the girl who forgave the world for stabbing her so cruel, looked at the ceiling without mercy In her eyes, the girl who did not seem to surrender, finally gave up. Moved by the canvas presented to him, he took off his gloves and took her in his arms.

She trembled at such action, feeling his palms cold on her back, her mind confused but remained silent. All thought was dissipated and disapproved, turning into cinders that the winds of change took away. She weep bitterly on his armor, leaving him trapped in the act so unnatural to him.

"Everything will be fine," he whispered as he stroked her hair and inserted the needle into her neck. The sobbing was interrupted by a small groan, and then it was no longer heard. He jerked the needle away; Away from her.

Reaper placed the tired body of Silver on the floor, putting on his hood and his mask, that returned his cold face without heart or mercy.

A wave of indifference began to eat the pity he had felt a few seconds ago and returned him to his safe place, where no one could reach him, back to the shadows where he felt he belonged. But the event framed him so, that his mind questioned him like a lawyer. He stood looking at the body lying on the ground, remembering. Headed to the hatch and pressing the same obvious button before, caused it to open with the same procedure.

He was prepared to forget and forced himself to. But his mind resisted, already deceived by the same tactics, it had created resistance to his cheap maneuvers on forgetting. And torturing him, he remembered, he went back to the beginning of his life. Of the moments that had really marked him and made him feel the most blessed man in the world before they were tainted. Before the ink of the specimen, of the monster, in which he had become, so angry with the world, so hidden from his emotions and so deprived of his feelings, transformed him. He had become accustomed to the loneliness that hugged him so much, to the anger that enamored him that he had not noticed the moment he became someone he no longer recognized, but he did not know how to let go.

Defeated by his falsehood of hatred, he heaved a heavy sigh into the air and sat in the middle of the access door of the extended ramp in the hatch. He changed tactics, and he began to feed on the empty hate he felt for her, but when he opened the door he could not find it. He tried hard to hate her as before but found no reasons, found no motivation; In the end his hatred had fractured when it collided and tasted the compassion that blatantly dwells in his soul still.

He sought through his memories for the root of such hatred and came to grips with the day, the moment, which had given birth to it. It was that mission, which in his opinion was destined to fail; he was a little younger than now, more consumed and motivated by fame and recognition than by hatred and anger. Already the leader of Blackwatch , and was sent along with his team on a stealth reconnaissance mission to the Tortuga corporation.

His bosses had heard the rumors and atrocities of the company and decided to stop its twisted hand, but before they should confirm. So they were there. Gabriel was sitting on the ship putting on his gloves as his team finally entered the hatch, smiling at them hearing them enter.

"It's about time, I was to leave" he said cheerfully, standing up to greet them.

"Ahh, you would not dare" one jokingly commented; Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him seriously and the boy swallowed hard.

"How could I?" Gabriel answered, turning his serious face to a joyful one.

The group laughed and everyone prepared to leave. The ship roared when the engine turned on, and all the passengers took their seats and fastened their belts. The ship looked old but modern at the same time, it was like a fusion of a helicopter with a modern airplane, all that, small and making it stealthy.

The group was composed of a young boy, whom Gabriel reserved the title of son, another an outlaw, whom he trusted a lot, but in his mind he stamped crazy and finally a veteran like him, who was reserved and full of loneliness , considering the group his only family. The others were newbies who accompanied them to make them look like a large group. The ship moved away from the place landing not too close for watching eyes; all stood up taking their weapons and their things, preparing for what lay ahead.

"The mission is clear and the goal is simple; Zero interactions unless entirely necessary. We'll go there, we'll check the place, and we'll go back. We are shadows, we are not supposed to be seen, You heard that Mcree, "the young man nodded, smiling." Let's do it fast, and do our best, let's move" With the completed speech, they launched outside the hatch and after the building " Maybe after this we'll be recognized, "he told himself when there was a great distance between him and his team.

The enclosure was on a hill surrounded by a dense forest; It was the only building in the place, isolated from civilization, the perfect pretext to get away with the illegal. It was a simple building, its architecture was not elaborate like its other franchises, it was white with smudged windows and several houses, simple, surrounded it. The team made its way to the place by positioning itself at a distance where the binoculars could reach and quickly inspect the outskirts of the place.

Gabriel looked through them, studying the perimeter around the door.

"There are no guards," he informed his team, who murmured the strangeness of such observation. "The place is not protected in any extreme way"

"This is not normal" added his most trusted friend

"This doesn't look right," he replied, moving away the bioculars from his eyes and passing them to the veteran.

"What do we do?" Asked the young man.

"We have a mission; We follow he plan" Gabriel commanded with authority.

The team followed, moving carefully in case there were security measures they did not have consent to. As they went, they almost danced and no one seemed to notice them, to note the shadows that moved in the night, illuminated only by the huge full moon that adorned the sky.

They arrived at the gates of the premises and noticed that the inhabitants of that ghost building didn't even bother to put cameras. They were doubting and commenting about how easy everything was going, their insecurity rising, but they kept going. Entering through the side of the place and opening a door that clearly was an emergency exit.

They entered without making a sound, despite the squeaking of the door that made them sigh in anger. With each step they went further into the enormous place, which seemed to be abandoned; They walked down the aisles and avoided the eyes of one or two scientist working late. They continued walking and observing the place, collecting information in their minds or with photographs.

Finally they arrived at what looked like a museum of experiments, some failed and others kept until it further notice. All positioned on gravitational fields, which suspended them in the middle of the air, inside boxes of crystals and some, the most bizarre, in rooms with a small window to be seen.

The defective invention that caught their attention was a dagger-shaped crystal that disappeared and appeared in the same place. Their faces showed different expressions and in their minds the thoughts ran like race cars in a fast lane.

"Collect the necessary information and let's get out of here," Gabriel whispered audibly, making a circle with his finger pointing to the spot.

Looking around, a door caught his eye. It was different from the others, it was more protected, it had large metal bars that prevented opening it by force; It must be opened with a key and an iris inspection of someone in parituclar. Gabriel went to the door and touched it, quickly withdrawing his hand, it complaining on how cold the metal was. His curiosity got the best of him and made him peered through the small window, breathing in astonished and stupefied with what his eyes were seeing. It was a girl, teenager and connected to several huge cables, sitting in shock; Her eyes closed, panting. Her white hair and weak body, rickety and dressed in a white shirt without sleeves and a shorts with the same color.

"Guys, this way," He said. Everyone approached "We have to get her out of here," he suggested, more or less ordering them.

"What?! Are you crazy? We didn't sighed up for that, we can't , we shouldn't "

"The kid's right, it's a stealthy mission, Reyes, we can't risk it. The best we can do, is report it" the veteran told him.

Gabriel looked at the one he trusted his life and saw him nod.

"We can't stay idle while these mad men kill that girl," Gabriel replied.

She listened to the conversation, the voices sounding all at once. She opened her eyes with a smack, they were completely white accompanied by a mystical fog coming out of them. Looking around she inspected the room with a predatory head move. The cables began to be ripped as the soldiers argued outside her door. The tattoos that had formed after many procedures shone and a black material enveloped her body dressing her. With a malevolent smile plastered on her lips behind the small mask, which covered her nose and mouth, she went to the door. Her eyes, changed, gazing intently at the people outside the window, her now yellow pupils scanning them carefully, developing a plan, inventing a way to reach them, because something inside her mind told her she had to do.

"I'm not leaving ..." Gabriel didn't finish the sentence when the lights went out and the electricity that gave power to the door locks gave way.

They all drew their weapons u in alert, ready to face what came.

"Be ready" Gabriel whispered, and his team nodded in the shadows.

The small museum was only illuminated by the light that escaped from the moon and lit the place by the small windows on top of the walls. _Swish_. They felt the wind blow very quickly by their side.

"Could you stop that, Mcree" whispered the irritated veteran to the young man who in the dark raised his hands in sign of innocence.

"It wasn't me," he replied in the same tone of voice.

"Shut up" the other scolded "I felt it too"

Suddenly the lights went on, and around them laid the bodies of the newcomers who accompanied them a few minutes ago. They watched the scene with horror, waiting, wishing it was only a bad dream. On alert with a flicker of fear and much anger they looked desperate everywhere, until Gabriel saw it. At the end of the corridor where the exhibitions ended, there was that weak and shocked girl who he wanted so much to get out of there, waiting to receive recognition. But she was different, she was alert, she was dressed in black and her eyes were looking with a malicious innocence.

"We don't want to hurt you" he told her this time raising his voice for her to hear. She didn't move "We came to rescue you, to get you out of here" She moved her head towards the door through which they entered and then looked at them. Terrified, she could smell their fear and adrenaline escaping through their pores.

"Reyes, I don't think she wants to leave," Mcree said, his voice thin and a little shaky.

"She's just scared" he replied confidently, but the lights went out again.

"To hell with this, we're leaving," ordered the altered veteran.

They began to move, but little by little they were stopped. Their screams and moans echoed in the place, making them rehearse. Turning the lights back on, Gabriel was the only one, standing in the middle and his friends on the floor, gasping in pain, blood staining the gray tiles. His face became disgusted with horror and angered by his inability to move and act. He raised his weapon but something lifted him, taking his neck with great force. It was her, she had killed most of his little squadron, had torn Mcree's arm off, seriously wounded the veteran and killed the one he trusted the most.

"Come on ... kill me" he said with effort, anger flooding his gaze.

She flicked him and the door from which they had entered, opened and a man came in clapping vaguely, followed by several more men who looked like scientists.

"Bravo, excellent show, Silver," said the man with joy, which astonished Gabriel. "You can release him now" he ordered, but she looked at Gabriel intensely in the eyes, trying to tell him something he couldn't understand.

Wrapped in anger, the message that the girl's eyes conveyed passed by his accusing glance. "Logos," the man shouted, and Gabriel was loosened with a moan falling to the floor, the girl totally immobilized, with her eyes wide open.

The man gave the order and the men who accompanied him went to pick up the girl's body. Gabriel rubbed his neck and ran to Mcree, who was pale and panting. Drops of cold sweat trickled down his forehead, and his face looked exhausted.

"Someone please help these poor men, can't you see that they are dying" he said seriously but with a hint of sarcasm.

Soon some scientists heeded the call of the man and went to help Gabriel and his soldiers.

"You must forgive them, they are not very bright," he told Gabriel, who watched them confused with the whole situation; The scientists took his friends away from him, but he did not seem to react to the situation. He was falling asleep the moment he felt the stinging needle in his arm.

 **Spread the love, loveys :3 and hit that fav button if you liked it, loved it and want more XD!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! I know the gaps between the updates has been rather long but honestly my inspiration is getting a little fractured again :( Anywho here's the chapter, I really hope you enjoy it :) As always remember that advice is important to me and always welcomed XD**

Reaper sat panting in a totally different environment than the open hatch of the ship. He looked around him, scanning the room and noticed the aesthetics that overflowed from all sides. It was a simple room with white walls, a simple bed for two covered with gray sheets, a small white plastic bedside table and a cushioned chair next to the door. The windows were rectangular and small, they were at the top of the walls causing the light to fall into the room, cascading. His hands were quickly grasping his face, the mask was not covering it, and as he looked out the corner of his eye he noticed that he was not wearing his black leather coat. The recharge bullets of his shotguns were not resting on his chest. Not even his belt felt the weight of his instruments. He was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt that clung to his torso like a second skin, bringing forward every detail of it. His hands dropped from his face to feel the fabric over him, he couldn't remember what had happened or how he had come to be in such comfort that brought a vacuum in the mouth of his stomach. He pushed the sheets away, noticing a bandage on his right thigh. Bending over to see it better, he noticed another one on his shoulder 'what the hell happened?' He asked himself and in an unexpected moment the door opened. It revealed his boss or -more preferably called- the man that had hired his services. He was in his forties, wearing a pale gray suit, his brown hair -homering grey hairs- was combed backwards. His lips formed a devilish smile, revealing with more accentuation his facial wrinkles.

"Mr. Reaper, I'm glad you're awake, we really feared the worst" Reaper followed the man with his gaze as he dragged the cushioned chair to sit beside the bed.

"What happened?" he asks in a hoarse voice and an expression of indifference at his presence.

"You don't remember? Apparently, your distracted thinking made Silver seized the opportunity to get you, she inflicted some wounds, but nothing serious" Reaper raised an eyebrow, looking at him a little incredulously, but the man shook his head" I never thought anyone could do it. Take you by surprise" ignoring the comment, his mind drifted giving way to an alien feeling taking control of him; concern.

"Where is ..." he paused thinking what to ask after those two words "the pay?" he said, softening any suspicion that his doubtful pause might have raised.

The man chuckled and answered in a jovial voice "Is secured, Mr. Reaper, we were holding it until we knew for sure that you would be in condition to enjoy it" he stood up and walked to the door "Your coat and mask are here" he touched the wall to the left side of the bed and a small holographic panel rose. The man hit a button and with a hiss a hole opened in the wall revealing a closet "When you feel like you are ready to leave, we will be waiting and so will your pay" with that he gave a smile and left.

Reaper shuddered dramatically at the man's exit. He had to admit that there was something in his smile which shouted of some well-hidden malice. He turned his body, feeling sore from the fight, until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. His hands gripped the rim and propelled him to his feet. With a whimper, he directed his hand toward the wound on his thigh, but still slowly walked to the open closet. He saw his coat and mask suspended inside it, took them and put them on. He glanced at the door, wanting to stay inside the room, but his mind screamed at him to leave immediately, with his reward he could afford some better comfort elsewhere. He went to the door, touching the panel and opening it, looking at the aisle as a car waiting for passage to enter a very full freeway.

Silver woke up still no opening her eyes lifted her hand to rub her eyes. As if suddenly aware of the comfort of the bed her free hand traced the soft sheets. She smiled amused; still eyes closed.

"Hey, Reap, why the change of heart?" she asked cheerfully teasing him about the time he swore not to give her the bed of the motel "Are you growing soft with me?" she asked giggling.

Receiving only silence as an answer she opened her eyes, gazing into the surroundings. Fear and nostalgia covered her, in the back of her revolted mind she recognized the place, but for some reason she did not know where she was. Panic started slipping its way to her chest. The walls were painted light blue and she was lying on a bed, covered by sheets of the same color. The bed was in the corner of the room stuck to that wall; There was a white luxury couch on the opposite wall and a table next to it, both white. Her heart pounding, almost wanting to break the bars of its prison. She began to gasp as she pushed herself to sit, her mouth opened, letting out a loud groan. Her entire body felt a horrible pain as it moved, her muscles twitching as she sat down. She finally stiffened. She spread the covers from her body and her feet touched the cold floor. Her hair was braided and only the fringes that did not submit to the hairstyle hung over the sides of her face. Then a horrible realization hit her; she noticed that her body was no longer dressed in the black dress Reaper had given her, but that white sleeveless shirt and long trousers of the same color were worn. 'What do these people have with this color?' she asked herself in a funny tone, distracting her mind from the predicament she was in. She got to her feet in a hurry and dizziness overtook her making her drop back into bed. With the action came repercussions in the form of a severe headache that affected with more influence the sides of her forehead. She remembered. Memories of what had happened invaded her mind and mixed feelings flooded her heart causing two tears to come out of her tightly closed eyes. She sat down again, her hand touching the gauze that covered her wound. Inspecting the place with her palm, the corner of her eye noticed the color of her skin had not normalized and was the same color as her hair. 'Something's not right,' she told herself as she looked up at the hiss of the door opening. Her brown eyes widened, and she gasped when she saw who was in the doorway. 'Something's definitely not right' she thought to herself, preoccupied.

"Shoot me" she mumbled under her breath, the words coming out almost a whispering squeal.

Reaper made his way to the office of the man, gaining full feared looks as he walked down the flowing halls of scientists walking opposite of him. Without realizing it, his walking became hurried, for some strange reason he wanted to leave the place. When he arrived in front of the door, his hand stretched to touch the panel and was about to open the door when the man appeared outside it.

"Mr. Reaper, I see you are feeling better" he said, showing his devilish grin making Reaper uneasy.

"Let's leave the formalities aside and jump to the moment when I get paid and leave" his croaky voice full of haste.

"Of course, of course, although I wouldn't recommend leaving just yet" he said opening his office and inviting him to pass. The comment irritated him, he felt a hint of rebellion begin to burn inside; how bold of that man, how dared him dictate what to consider or what to do. However, he showed no emotion before him.

The office was small for the ego and the great confidence of the simple man sitting behind a modern white desk in a cushioned leather chair of equal color. There wasn't much in the room, but a bookcase with a few science books and two chairs in front of the desk. Reaper felt uncomfortable with the environment and the assumptions he had of the man didn't help his feeling much. So, he stood his arms crossed against and across his chest. The man looked at the monster before him, not daring to offer it a chair -not for lack of formality or for fear of the mercenary but because he didn't want to bother with someone who in his opinion wouldn't have the decency to behave with rationality. Before his jovial eyes that concealed a nostalgic coldness, he was a monster tied to his orders by a simple reward; Incapable of something outside of his brutality, but nevertheless he only smiled to him.

"I would recommend that you stay with us, only until the storm passes" behind his mask Reaper arched an eyebrow

"Storm?" He asked in a harsh, indifferent voice, hiding the displeasure he felt and the rush he had to leave the place.

"A big storm is passing by as we speak. We deduce it will last for a maximum of two days, but we cannot be sure after all nature, can't be controlled, at least not that kind" he smiled as he moved his hands on the monitor suspended on his desk ; transferring the reward "All aerial activity has been canceled, so I must insist once more that you stay with us until then" the monitor closed, the procedure had finished and the man was smiling, his fingers interlaced on the desk with posture of an impeccable businessman closing an important deal. Reaper considered the suggestion with rebellion still feeling manipulated into doing something that may have a purpose not yet revealed. He might as well leave; he could, but he was curious. Within his mental darkness something irritable drove him to stay, a work that was not finished yet.

"Only until the storm passes" he replied stiffly.

"Splendid, see yourself in the freedom of feeling comfortable. We will do everything in our hands to make it so" the man's words rang in his ears, but he ignored the uneasiness the man's very words inflicted on him and left determined to confine himself to the comfort of the room he had been assigned.

Walking through the corridors, Reaper noticed that he taken a numerous of erroneous turns. He grunted at his mistake, but kept walking slowly. His footsteps echoing through the empty hallway made him feel weird, it gave him a sense of solitude with every step he took toward the unknown corridor. Signing he noticed an observation window, walking near a it, he caught the body of someone familiar. Silver was in a chair, her wrists shackled to each armchair and her head hung in defeat with her loose bangs covering her face. Viewing the predicament brought somewhat a smile filled entertainment to the lips behind the mask, but it faded when she with difficulty looked up. Seeing him, her tired eyes focused on him showing trouble concentrating, becoming hostile. Reaper just stared at her, but his eyes drifted to the men around her. He caught a man with a syringe in his hand and his eyes returned to Silver, who was still staring back at him. Focusing on him, she couldn't prepare for the hands that abruptly took her jaw, forcing her to turn to the side leaving her neck plainly visible. The needle penetrated the skin of her neck causing her to scream as the injected liquid slowly and painfully descended through it. As he released her jaw, Silver just hung her face in defeat again. Reaper moved to the window, resting a hand on it. Yes, he hated her for what she had done, but when he saw her surrender to something so simple he felt sick. Yes, before his eyes, she didn't deserve mercy, but watching how fragile and helpless she looked now, he became angry. As if sensing his distress and his fight with what was right, Silver slightly gazed up at him again and her disappointed look pierced him. Withdrawing from the window, he indifferently went on to look for his room

 **Did you made it here?! So cute, lovey! how 'bout some love, if you loved it hit that fav. button IN THE FACE! ( Jackie pun XD) and spread that contagious love. MMJM ;)**


	9. Author's note

**Hello, loveys! I'm excited that this story has got so many views and visitors XD I just wanted to tell y'all the story is on wattpad under the same name and the same picture. You can pay a visit and see the pics of the story's chapters. Again thanks ?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello loveys! Sorry the update took so long, there has been some stuff going on lately and I was unable to publish the chapter, but here we are XD Hope you like and as always advice is welcomed wholeheartedly ;) Enjoy!**

Getting lost again after seeing Silver, he found his room and locked himself in his loneliness. He decided to lie down, pulling back the coat he wore and the mask that covered his face. Putting them in the closet and sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his hair with one hand while pinching the bridge of his nose with the other. He closed his eyes and dropped into the bed, wrapping himself around the comfort. It was refreshing to feel the cold of the sheets. As the mattress took the form of his tired body making him feel like he lay in cotton clouds. Reaper dreamt with Silver. In his dream, he could see her white body on a metal table suspended under large laboratory lights. Her hair was braided, she wore a white sleeved shirt and pants that clung to her skin of the same color. She seemed to be sleeping soundly, as quiet as when she was on the motel floor that night. He moved closer, slowly, until he was completely looking at her, face to face. He didn't want to look at her, but he didn't seem to be able to move his gaze elsewhere, his chest tightened and his lips frowned, he felt an imaginary hand squishing his heart into pulp. The sun-kissed skin she had seemed to have disappeared, now was white like snow just as her hair, her lips that used to be pinkish were pale and expressionless and the tattoos that gave her the suit, where nowhere to be seen. She no longer had the perfectly drawn black rings on her arms and the three little dots under her eyes along with the two circles under them. Involuntarily the tip of his metal claw settled on her lips then walked up her cheek, his heart suddenly skipped a beat; it was a dream and he wasn't in control but still he didn't wish to be stopped. She didn't respond, him knowing she would be squirming at his touch, made the claw travel down her neck waiting for her to twitch or to react fearfully. He became impatient seeing her so calmed and restrained himself from ending her life there so vaguely. Then, looking closely at her chest he understood the reason for her paralysis. Her chest wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing and with the new he felt he could breathe peacefully again, restraining, shackling his humanity, saving his monster self from feeling the inconveniences of being. With a chuckle that purred inside his chest along with his sickening happiness rising swiftly being fed by the monster's accomplished goals of finally seeing her dead. He lowered his head softly positioning it near her ear.

"I hope you dream forevermore" his lips savored every word as he whispered and straightening, walked away turning and glancing at her body over his shoulder.

He walked with pride, shoulders straight, head held high, his arms almost danced at his sides and a tattooed smile on his lips concealed by the mask. Out of nowhere he came to an abrupt stop suddenly feeling his neck tight. His hand went to his throat, holding an imaginary hand gripping his air, his eyes were wide open inside the mask that without warning got separated from his face. His expression got exposed to the eyes of the killer and his features twisted into fear as he looked up to see Silver with a feral look. Her eyes yellow and he lips no longer concealing her canines, letting them bare, her face was replete with anger.

"How could you?" she inquired an answer from him, her voice croaky with hurt.

Jolting, he sat on the bed, hyperventilating, his heart surprised him, letting his chest feel how fast it was beating, humiliating the monster inside, showing it there was still a twinge of humanity inside after all. The red irises staring into the room, his forehead feeling little drops of sweat kissing his skin. It was already night and the little light that the storm allowed was that of the lighting it threw in between the clouds. He put his hands to his face and then they passed his hair, drying the sweat carrying it inside his palm. The simple fact of having dreamed after so much time rocked his structure even more, cracking the already fractured columns that supported the prison for his emotions; for his humanity. The fact that he could literally hear his heart and feel it shaking in his chest frightened him. It had been a long time since his heart felt that way. 'Get a grip, Gabe' he told himself taking courage and regaining his composure. He knew who to blame, took a deep breath and let it out heavily, his red and yellow eyes staring at the door full of threats. He got up quickly and dressed in his coat and mask and promising himself that same night, in that same moment he would end this once and for all. And with a laugh he shed his solid form disappearing into the darkness of the room. He materialized in that corridor where he had seen Silver earlier, now the room with the window, empty. He was in a hurry, an immense desperation to finish the job, or rather the problem in which he had been involved. Walking down the aisle he could hear the tapping of his boots against the polished tiles and instead of taking the road to the left instead of the right, as before. The aisle was empty, no guards as usual and many white doors except for one, his eyes focused. Seeing the light blue door different from the other ones, he concluded that it was there where Silver was being held. His black dense essence slipped inside a few meters before reaching the door so the cameras in the corners couldn't decipher his actions and intentions. Inside he found a simple room just like the one he was staying; the only difference was this one held a story. He could tell how long she had been in the same room, a toy from her childhood laid around and the color, though neutral, shed some childish demeanor. His eyes searched around for Silver and for a moment they ignored her figure covered in darkness. Amid the blackness illuminated only by the lighting that sneaked inside a skylight, above of what he deduced was a bed, then he saw the figure of her body facing the wall. She was sitting, slouched and through the darkness he saw her with her forehead resting on the wall. She didn't seem to know of his presence or felt his eyes glistening with hatred staring at her.

"Are you coming to finish the job?" The question sounded like a sigh and it went straight through Reaper's ghostly soul and really asking his other side. Her voice trembled and thinned as the last words left Silver's hurt lips.

Reaper didn't answer because he was not obliged to give explanations when he was the executor. His body tensed, her shoulders slumped back and the bones crackled. Silver only smiled to herself tired, no longer being able to cope with the weight of the judgement that had fallen unjustly on her shoulders. If she could tell her heart to stop she would have done it and if she could tell her mind to stop making false feelings as well it would've been done. But none seemed to hear her pleas or her cries for help. Slowly she turned to face the judge standing behind her. In that moment, a lightning bolt fell almost being called by the circumstances to shed some light and illuminate what little of the heroine remained.

"Did you come for the promise or someone called you?" she asked in a trembling voice.

She could barely move, her exhausted body protesting; even the throbbing of her heart made her feel pain in the chest. Reaper didn't answer, but he seized the opportunity as soon as the lighting showed up to look at what was left of her. On her face, he noticed the marked fingers a few abrupt hands; her resistance had cost her. Her arms just below the shoulders showed the same pattern of bruising and her pale skin made to impossible to conceal. Those were the marks that his vision with lack of light could see, but that wasn't the peak of her pain. She tried not to protest much, trying to cover her complaint, but her left knee was bruised. In an unsuccessful attempt to escape she scratched both wrists with the metal bindings and trying to keep her still an unseen guard had beaten her by hurting a rib on her right side. She certainly felt she was dying, but that feeling was leaving as soon the mercenary appeared. He alone had the joy of seeing her crumbling disguise well prepared.

With groans, she approached the edge of the bed, sitting down. She tried to stand up, but her knee failed, causing her to fall with a cry of pain. She raised her eyes to see him vaguely with her improved vision, but even that was failing her, making it difficult to distinguish between the furniture and the monster. She managed to see his figure, white before her modified eyes, and the holes of the eyes in the mask.

Reaper looked at her with pity, but a hard heart. Underneath his mask was hidden the rage he had at those who had hurt her; under the white mask lay a serious expression, without the slightest remorse for the scene.

"Just do it already, please?" she suggested careless.

Reaper almost jumped forward at her, removed his shotgun with a swish and pointed it without a problem to Silver's forehead. The dim light didn't let him notice the beads of cold sweat running down her face, neither seeing how her lips trembled and her body shook very slightly with adrenaline. Adrenaline she didn't wanted to exploit

In an abrupt act and moved by the emotions, he hid his shotgun in its leash, threw himself at her grabbing her shoulders. Before Silver's back touched the floor and both fell against it, they were enveloped by the black mist that emanated from Reaper, engulfing them in the coldness. They disappeared and appeared on the bed. Silver groaned as she felt her knees pressed against each other, both imprisoned by Reaper's. She felt her heart in her knees and in a joking and masochistic way, pulsing harder to hurt her.

"Death is very sweet compared to what you deserve" he said softly, almost grunting. Silver was just panting, her eyes looking everywhere.

The mercenary's hands gripped the girl's shoulders as she in a pained reflex flipped a punch that sent his mask flying across the room. She quickly whined, hissing in pain. Reaper stared at his mask on the floor, his face staying just the way the punch left it and filled with anger he raised his own hand, throwing his fist back and then to the front landing centimeters near her right cheek. Silver felt the cold air of the action on her cheek and opened her eyes to look deep into the eyes looking back at her, not being able to control anymore. The monster was clearly winning, he could feel it clawing his insides, begging to be released, jumping angry and circling like a hungry lion, waiting for the opening.

"What have I done? Why do you hate me?" she whispered tired of not knowing, angry with her mind for not being able to remind her of her past sins. Tears itching the edge of her eyes, imploring to be released.

"It's your fault that I'm a monster" Silver looked at him confused, until now she had not remembered that event had happened "Because of you, Overwatch and everything else was discovered, all for not being able to keep a secret: your twisted existence" he spoke, the words leaving between his clenched teeth, as his left hand went and crushed softly her hurt knee. Silver let out a scream, muffled by the bed sheets that Reaper held to her open mouth, making her bite into it.

Silver then understood that distant, cold memory she had always wanted to forget. It was that occasion she had the opportunity to see through the eyes of the beast and saw a man suspended by its own hand. Then she joined all the pieces and came to the quick conclusion that the man who looked at her with fear and half hatred, was his younger self. Her eyes began to burn as silent tears escaped the corners of both eyes. Reaper took the sheets out of her mouth and heard her sniffles.

"Sorry" she managed to say her broken by a small sob.

"Forgiveness does not fix what you did, it doesn't give me back who I was, let alone stop me from killing you once and for all." His voice was sharp penetrating Silver's heart like a freshly sharpened knife and inculcating something that she never thought he would be able to conjure in her; fear

Reaper brought his hand to his belt, pulling his shotgun out. He positioned it in the same place as before and prepared to finally pull the trigger. But when his finger went back gradually, to let out the bullet, he didn't felt the joy he anticipated, in his chest his heart didn't dance to the beat of the fear in her eyes. He had practically dreamed of the moment, wanted it, but when it finally arrived he felt an empty victory. Inside, his soul there wasn't any emotion or eagerness to finish her, only remained a silenced disillusion. Silver had closed her eyes, or rather they had closed with exhaustion and hoped to feel the brief kiss of the fire on her forehead. Reaper grunted and put his gun away for the second time annoyed of what she had brought out of him. Knocking Silver soft but enough for her to cross the fragile line between sleep and awareness. His mind overwhelmed him with a pride didn't wanted to feel. He wanted to kill her, but his heart praised him for not doing so. When had he became soft? What had she done to urge his humanity to come back?

 **If you made it this far and you got hooked on the feeling ;) hit that fav. button and follow for more...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Well that was kind of fast, wasn't it? XD Hello loveys! I'm happy this one came quick and that my motivation is recovering promptly :) Stay tune for more and a always advice is welcomed ;)**

Silver slowly opened her eyes 'I died?' She wondered as she tried to raise her head, 'if this is how dying feels like, then I would rather live', she exclaimed a little angry with the situation. But when she saw the light of lightning she noticed two things: she was indeed alive and there was someone lying next to her. Hissing several 'no' under her breath as she went backward until she ran out of bed. With a loud sound, she fell to the ground and cried out in pain, reminding her that she had not yet healed and didn't seem to be doing so. She didn't want to move, she was on hers back looking at the dark ceiling when she heard the moving of the mysterious figure. She managed to sit back and hissed retreating, until her back hit the wall. Another lighting shone on the stage and she saw the man behind the mask. He did not have his usual coat or white mask to cover his serious expression, there were no gloves covering his hands or armor his arms or chest.

"No, no, no, no" she said quickly as he approached her and she lifted her arms to stop him.

He actually stopped without even bending to help her to her feet. He gave a heavy, annoying sigh into the air, turning his gaze away. He was tired of fighting with himself, inside he heard how the notebook that kept the score between his monster and his humanity was torn by his decision. He had completely changed the game, already knew the rules, had supposedly created them for his welfare and broke them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered between his teeth. Silver didn't reply, marveling at the expression of the man who had temporarily gave up a little of his pride "it wasn't your fault you became a monster and it wasn't your fault I followed your steps"

At first, he hated himself for saying those two words, but now he couldn't stop himself no matter how hard he tried, the words just escaped his lips with honesty. He felt like his heart, compressed between the parades of coldness and cruelty, broke with his schemes of being insensitive. Suddenly he chose to jump off a cliff rather than confessing his forgiveness. But on the other hand, little by little he accepted who he really was; a monster that was once human and stopped, but he still had heart and that fact could not be ignored now that it had resurfaced.

"Sorry" Silver hesitated in responding.

"Why do you ask forgiveness? You haven't done anything." He expressed feeling irritated by the word that constantly came out of her mouth.

"It's never too late to ask for forgiveness" her voice quavered. Reaper smiled in the dark at this honest comment.

"May I help you?" He asked her, recognizing the reason why she raised her hands to stop him.

"Yes, you can" she replied with a sincere smile despite the pain. Nobody had really asked her if they could help her or carry her, they only did it against her will. Upon receiving such a request, she felt relief in her being, a hope flickering in her heart and kindness was a refreshment for her soul.

Reaper grabbed Silver's arm and helped her to her feet laying her on the bed again. He turned on the light in the room, revealing Silver's bandage on her knee, and the old bandage on her shoulder for having removed the tracker that night. As she moved her torso she felt a soft fabric wrapped beneath her chest where her ribs were. A wave of nausea hit her for a moment at the thought that he lifted her shirt to bandage her rib and suddenly looked at him in terror. Reaper was sitting on the edge of the bed unraveling her knee, concentrating on not being abrupt to hurt her any more. He felt the look and raised his eyes to see the terror in hers. Silver had her left arm crossing her torso protectively; then he understood.

"The light was off I didn't see a thing" he replied honestly and she with little confidence nodded.

Curiously she began to inspect her body to see how many more wounds she had. She brought her hands to her face and touched all her features; her fingers lay on her nose, on her eyes and finally on her lips. She found a small break on her lower lip. Then she looked at her arms and noticed her white skin again, saw the bruises too. She sighed and stare at no point in particular. Reaper glanced at her, saying nothing; He recognized her expression, she was tired but her wound weren't the ones to blame, it was something of the soul.

"Mariela" she said, extending her hand after he finished re-bandaging her knee. Reaper shook the soft hand trying not to cause her anymore pain.

"Gabriel" he replied in an act of confidence, and she smiled warmly at him. Gabriel was surprised that there were still smiles inside her.

"Why am I not healing?" She whispered to herself frustrated, but Gabriel, who was going to turn off the lights, heard her "I do not understand what's happening" he turned around and then Mariela realized he was listening to her. She felt ashamed. "He must think I'm so weak" she thought a little fear tickling her heart.

Gabriel approached the edge of the bed slowly and she couldn't hide the fear that had finally tied her heart since he had shot her and she hadn't healed almost dying in the process. But ignoring what Mariela's body language told him, he was prepared to make a promise from deep inside. He hadn't felt his heart in a while, it was as if the same, disgusted with his actions and new motivations left his chest. He stopped playing a role in his life, hid his face in disgrace in front of what he had become. But now he had returned driven by the time he had spent with the moon; and at night it didn't seem so dark with its splendor accompanying the stars that vaguely tried to light the sky. He stared into her eyes, but this time not filled with hatred or anger; that had been the second most sincere look he had given her since he met her

"I promise I'll do my best to get you home" he promised valiantly and felt his heart tap his literary shoulder, proud of him. Silver smiled at him, it was the only thing she felt she could do, sneaking carefully into the sheets.

"Thanks for everything, Gabe" she told him heartily before Gabriel switched off the lights. Receiving the warm flattery, he turned off the lights with an expression of childlike surprise.

It had been a long time since someone had thanked him for doing something good, it felt good and warmed his insides for a moment. Then he thought that his heart reaped the hope it had planted in the moment he ceased to be human. He felt his chest tighten as he sat on the bed next to Mariela's sleeping body. As he sat down carefully not to wake her, he listened to his mind getting rid of the darkness that had soaked him for so long. Liberty flooded his system, with every step out of the darkness; For a few seconds that seemed to be eternal he went into ecstasy, drugged with the presence of his ancient humanity. He couldn't believe what was happening and then more than ever he felt the great need to keep his promise. He realized that he had found a small ray of light in the valley so dark he called life. But resurfacing in the back of his mind, was the possibility that reality would somehow play another cruel trick; The beast began to grunt at his decision. There was the threat that the fine line he had drawn, between his humanity and the monster he was, would break, giving way to something far worse than rage and hatred. Giving way to the full weight of what he really was; Without holding anything back. But compared to what he was feeling he had the opportunity to put aside the thought but not before having contaminated his heart. He was filled with a distant but existing concern and he became angry with himself for not knowing how to escape his torment. To his relief a whisper of doubt and self-denial interrupted him. His ears were flattered, as if a violin were playing a nice piece and turning his head he was ready to listen.

"You must leave before they find out it was you who helped me" Mariela seemed to warn him, but at the same time her tone told him she was half asleep. His face was in confusion at this request. How was it possible that after being beaten, betrayed and threatened by him, she still worried about his well-being? He then witnessed the rebirth of a feeling buried for years in the depths of his ghostly soul. But excited, he shut it up. Something had clearly changed, but he couldn't understand what.

Later the clock struck eleven o'clock pm and Gabriel was sitting on a chair as not to disturb Mariela. He thought tirelessly of how to escape, but it was in vain, nothing was born in his mind. Then as if he was not there Mariela moved, slowly rising from the bed. Her feet touched the tiles feeling its coldness, her feet staggered and almost fell, but she leaned against the wall with a low hiss. Gabriel looked at her in the dark without moving, even if he wanted, curiosity possessed him and only wanted to find out what she would do. Mariela felt watched, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind along with the paranoia that wanted to slip in and take complete control of her mind. She continued walking leaning against the wall until she reached a panel and touching it opened a door that was secret to Gabriel. The wall opened just like the one in the closet and showed a small aesthetic room; a bathroom. Mariela walked in and the door closed behind her, leaving an impressed Gabriel.

Inside, Mariela hissed feeling sore as she raised her arm to turn on the light, the glow annoying her eyes as they accustomed to the light. Her fatigued appearance disgusted her, with the clarity of the light she could see how hurt she was, she noticed the bruises on her jaw, her broken lip and blood clotted on it, her eyes swollen, her tattoos were gone and she had won a ghostly appearance. She began to hate everything, lowering her face staring at the ground and she just wanted to break the mirror with all her might, but she restrained herself from doing so simply frustrated with her morality. She raised her gaze and lifted her shirt to see the damage on the torso; saw the bandages and nothing out of the bruises. Lowering the shirt, a hiss left her mouth as she felt a burning all over her back that shook her forward. She turned and lifted the shirt, looking over her shoulder at the reflection in the mirror and noticed that instead of having her tattoos she had burns made, apparently, in the same mold. Only the one in the center of her back was covered by the bandages. Suddenly she heard a soft knock on the door and gasped in surprise.

"Everything all right?" Gabriel asked from the other side.

"No ... um yeah ... everything is super" she said insecurely hitting herself mentally for the first response. Pulling down the shirt to face the door and opening it, she found Gabriel standing in the arch with his arms crossed. He looked at her doubtfully, arching a suspicious eyebrow. She looked at him, pretending a smile, but could not keep it up for a long time at the seriousness of the man.

"What happened?" He asked authoritatively, but trying to sound friendly to not frighten her. Mariela looked at him uncertainly, debating whether to tell him or not; her mind screamed that if he had bandaged her ribs he probably had already seen them, so she chose to confess what she saw. Leaning against the arch of the door she took a deep breath and look him in the eyes.

"There are some ... um ... I have burns on my back" she said, raising her arm vaguely and pointing her back. Gabriel's face changed from dubious to seriously worried. She just looked at him as if it were normal. "You know you must go, you have to get out of here and in your flight, I'll slip out and boom freedom" she said as she sneaked away from his masculine figure, walking leaned against the wall.

"Mariela ... the burns were not there before" he replied in a serious and worried tone, that caused her to stop without turning to glance at him.

"I don't know what to think anymore" she said to the air turning, still leaning against the wall.

She watched him keep his distance, illuminated by the light emanating from the bathroom, which showed how his face softened at her response. She saw him lost, for the first time she saw him without a plan, without an escape, and saw the ancient weight of benevolence fall upon his shoulders. Gabriel, wanted to leave the place, run away; this was the reason why he hated to be good, life took advantage of his nobility and trapped him. It was better to be mean, to be insensitive; that was simple, but doing the right thing meant playing by the rules and he was not very good at it. Inside, the beast fought with his recovered humanity, while it threw poisoned darts into Gabriel's mind. He shook his head at the same time disengaging all thoughts of leaving and falling back on his promise; he was going to take her home. Suddenly Mariela hissed, followed by a groan as she gripped her arms tightly, Gabriel came quickly and grabbed her shoulders so she wouldn't fall. She notices the burns that formed where her tattoos had been; just like in her back.

"We have to go" he said and she nodded her hand leaning against his chest.

He carried her to the bed and went to the closet dressing as Reaper; already dressed he took the mask in his hands, inspecting its interior and felt it so unnecessary. This meant that he would no longer be Gabriel but Reaper and he doubted the integrity of his humanity in the matter.

"Gabe" he heard Mariela's voice drowned in pain and turned his face to look at her and she smiled. Her smile gave him confidence, the confidence he needed to keep the flame of his humanity burning. He desperately needed hope.

He returned his gaze to the mask smiling infected by Mariela and put it on, not being Reaper or Gabriel, being the best of both. He took Mariela's arm making her lean against his side, she groaned in a low voice, but prepared herself as best she could. They had to act fast while they could so Reaper stripped off his solid material and reappeared in the office of the man who hired him. Remembering that they had temporarily withheld his pay because of the storm. He quickly turned on the monitor, leaving Mariela's body gently on one of the chairs.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her gaze wandering around the office trying to figure out where they were.

"Wait" was the only thing he answered concentrating on getting what he wanted.

His eyes passed several files that caught his attention, but he felt the tension of the present situation and couldn't stop to investigate them. Mariela managed to grab the names of some, but seeing the speed in which Gabriel was doing things decided not to ask. A few steps echoed down the empty corridor. Mariela opened her eyes in surprise, catching the sound, she looked at Gabriel, but he didn't seem to pay any attention to her, or even heard them.

"Gabe, someone's coming" she whispered, and he worked harder, more concentrated, his fingers moving swiftly over the holographic keyboard, but not fast enough.

Mariela's breathing quickened as did her heartbeat; she heard the shoes hit the floor harder and harder as they got closer. The footsteps stopped and she hoped they had stopped at another door rather than this one. She heard the swish of a card passing through the security lock of the panel and saw in slow motion as the door opened. At that moment Gabriel turned off the monitor, causing it to disappear, and darted off the desk taking Mariela by the waist and disappeared from the place. The man walked into his office walking farther inside towards his desk. He looked suspiciously at the room and switched on his monitor to confirm his paranoia, but he was greeted with the same wallpaper, the company logo that made him shrugged indifferently. He took a small notebook by the side of the monitor and left the place whistling jovially.

 **Loved it? How 'bout hitting that fav. button IN THE FACE LIKE A BOSS! ( Jacksepticeye reference) and follow up for more on this unraveling plot as it slowly comes to an end...seriously very slowly ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello there loveys! Here we are getting to the grand finale of this enchanting fic XD Hope you like this chapter, it has been one of the longest ones I had written :) Enjoy! As always advice is welcome, now and always there's room for improvement ;)**

Clutched in the shadows embrace they both appeared in an old room, presumably away from danger. As the darkness dissipated around them, Mariela felt the smoke inside her chest making her choke for a moment and she started coughing. Reaper aware of the problem just patted her shoulder as she bent letting it all out. Her whole body felt the currents of pain as it got the strange smoke out. Meanwhile Reaper glanced around the room; it was only lit by the light beams that glanced through two windows embedded on the two doors. His eyes inspected the place, looking up the walls and seeing the rectangular windows suddenly transported to a distant but well-known memory. This was the place, this was the room he had once seen her for the first time. The bloody memory flooded his mind, the darkness clinging unto his mind, ordering him to remember. He closed his eyes behind the mask, trying to control the monster, fighting to keep it lock inside. His hands turned into fists as the monster smelled the slipping memory and immediately went feral filled once more with hate. Mariela stopped coughing, seeing the black essence clouds escape her lips and floated on the air for a few seconds later dissipating. She straightened taking in the view of the tall room. Her eyes could only see the furniture white, and each time a lighting hit, enlightening the area, her vision would be blurred by whiteness. She could see Reaper giving her his back, she approached him. Her arm stretched towards him and her hand came to rest lightly on his shoulder. As a reaction, he jumped slightly and turned violently grabbing her wrist and yanking her towards him. She whimpered and gasped at his actions, placing her free hand on his chest armor creating a little distance between them. Reaper's red irises glared at her hurt frame through the mask, his hatred suddenly fueled by the room, then realizing what he'd done he let her wrist go. His face distorted into fear, but it wasn't because of her and neither because of the room they were in. His heart had skipped a beat when her features disfigured into anxiety and he felt the trusting bond they have manage to create, being ripped apart by his reflexes. Her wrist fell slipping from his gloved hand and she gave him a warm look, her eyes reassuring him of the trust she has on him.

"Sorry" he murmured hastily as he moved away from her figure and went to walk behind her. She stood there frozen for a moment, 'What's wrong with him?' she asked herself as she turned slowly to follow his path.

Silence filled the place and she felt embarrassed hearing only the clicking of his boots and her bare footsteps against the tiles. Mariela walked behind him, her eyes ignoring the displays the passed with every step. Reaper started feeling the uneasiness grow in the mouth of his stomach, he wasn't enjoying the silence nor her muteness. Apparently, he had grown accustomed to her sarcastic banter or her random questions to light up the mood, but now she wasn't talkative. He found himself in the need to hear her voice, he realized her stupid questions brightened the mood and even her sarcastic commentaries made his dark mentality neutral for a moment. He shoved the emotions aside, 'What the hell is wrong?' Gabriel asked the Reaper expecting the monster to answer and he heard the slight croaky whisper coming from the back of his mind. It was unintelligible but he caught the single word coming its mouth, its tone menacing and disgusted at the time, but he ignored the beasts diagnose. The beast seemed amused for a moment seeing how Gabriel's sliding humanity made him confused and distracted; it hated the girl for that but at the same time kind of enjoyed seeing him running around like a dog trying to catch his tail. Mariela feeling unseen eyes glaring at them, her paranoia was getting the best of her, but she couldn't stop it, at this moment she was crushed. Her mind was wasted, blank, but at the same time it was filled too much to process things or even come down with a way to start a conversation. Her hands grabbed her shoulders, covering her and making her feel less exposed to the atmosphere. Without warning a memory hit her, she remembered being wheeled semi-unconscious into the room. Her heart started beating faster and it stopped her on her tracks, meanwhile having his own battles Reaper continued the bitter path trying to reach the other end of the room without bursting into a killing machine. Mariela's eyes scanned the room breathing hard and then her vision fixed on a heavily enforced door. She remembered it and how she glanced through its squared window, seeing the small group of soldier's coup outside the door talking indistinctly about her. Her feet moved towards it and she came to stand in front of it, her hand rested on the metal door and it opened with a creaking sound. She peeked inside of it moving inside, the atmosphere eerie and filling her system with an unkind fear that gripped her heart hard and unforgiving. The room seemed out of use, the were some monitors placed on the walls but covered with a small layer of dust indicating they haven't been used in a long while. There was a chair in the middle of the room and her hands went to her face covering her mouth as she was filled with a surprised horror. She remembered herself tied to the chair with all sorts of cables and needles inside her, she felt the indifference, the distance of her feelings and her morality of that time. She had truly become a cold being. Alas she felt Reaper's presence in the scene and wiped the two tears that went rolling on her cheeks. He eyed her figure from under the arc of the door, he'd noticed she was missing right before he found a door leading into an open room, presumably a lobby which meant there was an exit close by. As he approached her she turned around and lowering her head, hiding her face from his view, she walked pass him not even daring to confront him or touch his shoulder. He kept a straight face looking at the empty chair and he tilted his head at it, he felt the urge to shoot it, but seeing it unnecessary he ignore the temptation and went along behind Mariela. Turning he saw her standing still at the side of the door; there was a desk with folders and old papers on it. Mariela was going through the papers lifting them up to see them better but being unable to she turned to look at him asking for help with her eyes. He moved closer and grabbed the papers reading them, his eyes moved quickly reading the information printed on them along with the side notes written in pen ink. Beside him Mariela was picking random papers and pulling them closer to her eyes trying to read; still she could only grasp a word or two and putting them together like key words she understood the info on it. Reaper kept reading the given paper and he came across some weird facts that made him lower the paper slowly and full of unseen shock. Mariela watched him with the corner of her eye and she too lowered the papers in hand.

"What does it say?" her broken voice asked so lightly and smooth it startle him, pulling him out of the trance.

"Nothing important just side notes and information about some arrogant scientist and his staff" he lied smoothly looking straight at the wall with a worried look, but because of the white mask she couldn't notice and because of his great coning skills she couldn't catch the concern in his voice "What about you, what did yours say?" he asked glancing at her, tilting his head.

"Well" she started "They talk about a link, but I…I don't understand it"

"A link?" he asked curiosity tingling in his tone.

"Something about the moon and its lover, I don't know. Then it jumps to an explanation on mixed DNA" the relationship mention made him chuckled unamused and he took her papers to read them for himself.

The DNA part made him uneasy but he didn't show it, he was much preoccupied with the information he had read before and the mention gave him shivers the hairs on the back of his neck stood. After reading everything he lowered the paper and looked at her with an updated view, but because of his mask she couldn't see him. She couldn't glance at his features as they contorted into a much-worried look; something inside of him clicked with the information and he felt like he understood now a lot of things.

"What does it really say?" she asked, her face giving him the most innocent look.

"The same nonsense you read" he replied nonchalant and dismissive. He let the papers go and they flew down to the table, swinging along with the wind. Mariela looked away from him and to the falling papers, then she left the room, walking and still holding her shoulders.

Outside the room the atmosphere had changed, they both felt the pressure of the silence digging inside their chests as unwanted feelings crept inside. For Reaper, he didn't know what to think anymore, his mind was spiraling with a lot opinions. He was doing the math; his mind was connecting the dots and now he didn't know how to look at her rather than with sympathy. Meanwhile Mariela's mind exploded with suspicion, 'What did he really read?' she inquired herself as if she knew the answer. Nonetheless, she came to a halt notwithstanding the silence that grew with each given step.

"Where to now?" the words left her lips unknotting the bond inside her throat, they felt dry and she gulped after they were out. Reaper sighed quietly under his mask, relieved to hear her voice, feeling how the shadows in his mind retracted at the melodious yet pained voice. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he asked himself annoyed at the poetry he used to describe her voice, mentally slapping his literary self.

"Towards that door" he signaled watching her body twist to glance at him, her hand still gripping her shoulders in protection. She nodded and walked in front of him to the door.

At the front of the door, her arms stretched, she hissed lowly feeling the soreness getting to her and the door opened. Both went through and the lights turned on as they walked inside.

"Must be motion sensor" he replied to her gasp. Reaper walked in front of her scanning the room for any threats; a wave of gladness flooded his chest, happy the had left the room.

The room seemed open, like a mall, on the middle of the room if you looked up you would see the other offices upstairs. All of them with glass like windows making visible its interior and in architectural terms the columns supporting the floors above them. Most of them were in the middle of construction indicating that the room truly was abandoned and wasn't that much secured in terms of cameras watching their every move. On the oval in the middle of the room, was blocked by several barriers spread in line, they glowed blue hovering over the tiles. Mariela's and Reaper's eyes scanned different areas of the room, and their eyes caught the two doors across the room and placed between two columns. They glanced at each other, Mariela smiled at him and he replied with the same grateful smile, then imagining himself in his mind eye, he stopped thinking of how stupid he clearly looked. She went jogging towards the door, ignoring everything else even the look Reaper gave her from behind. His filled with a happiness that came from an unknown place within him, his heart fluttered inside his chest as he watched how happy she jogged slowly passing in between the barriers. The beast inside roared at him, making him exit his bliss, and him feeling obligated to appeal to its wishes, his whole face tried to contort into his usual seriousness. But he couldn't, something wasn't letting him and he continued watching her run slowly towards her freedom while a smile formed in the corners of his lips. _Bam!_ His body went flying to his side and before he could hit the floor he turned into smoke posing himself in front of Mariela. She had been so close to the door when someone attacked Reaper, the noise made her stopped and turn to fin the attacker. It was her personal guard; a lizard, his color slicking black with some orange spots, his sclera all black while his irises where gold and his face even though once humane had a snout. His body was always dressed in a black t-shirt and black pants as well, he was tall and husky. Mutated into a humanoid reptile part robot, the man stood in front of the door they had come through giving them a vicious look. He was once like her, human but due to a crazy move from his persona, signed a contract giving "science" permission to work with him; most accurate on him. In an accident, not so accidental he lost half his body parts and was imbedded with lizard DNA in a crazy attempt to not use technology to fix his injuries. Tortuga being a corporation mainly about biology they went on and used the most biological answer they could find to solve the problem. It can't be said they didn't succeed in helping him, but this wouldn't be called a success and neither a fine life to lead. After trying to regrow his legs and failing they finally used prosthetics, making him not only strong but faster yet. Rzar, came before the Silver project, therefore he became the security means for the scientists; he protected them from Silver hurting her badly in the process. He was a madman just like the people that re-created him, before agreeing he was just a teenage boy leading a wild crazy life and now he was really free to do whatever he pleased within his established borders and given orders.

"Going somewhere, are we?" he hissed, licking his lips and chuckling madly. He stance showed them he was ready to run for them but instead preferred to relish the thrill of the hunt "I don't think so" he chuckled again in the same deranged manner as before.

Reaper stayed in front of Mariela and she slowly tried to change into Silver. Her eyes frantically changed between yellow and hazel brown, like and old tv trying to concentrate out of the static.

"I can't change" she whispered to Reaper and he took the information reaching for his shotguns. She backed away from him.

"Ooo" Rzar teased, licking his lips again and chuckling "I can't wait to taste your blood, I bet it'll be sourly sweet" he chortled maliciously as he prepared to really to run this time. His eyes went beyond Reaper's shoulders watching Mariela retracing her steps with caution and he raised his clawed finger pointing them to her "I'll be with you in a minute, darling" he mocked in a British accent with pride showing in the manner he moved his shoulders backwards.

"If you can get through me" Reaper threatened letting one of his shotguns rest on his shoulder.

The lizard growled at his challenge and launched at him running fast, instantly Mariela ran to the coverage of the offices under the columns. Reaper ran towards the menacing reptile running to meet him and he shot several times at him, but not once Rzar flinched at the impact. Instead he felt more enraged that the puny wraith dared to shoot at him and the adrenaline from his wounds fueled his steps with audacity and velocity. He clashed into Reaper but the wraith merely dissolved at his touch, engulfing the lizard in a thick and dark fog he couldn't shake. The mist started getting inside him, he breathed it through his nostrils and it flooded his respiratory system making him choke. A laugh rumbled through the fog and the lizard grabbed his throat running away from it, trying to breathe air and coughing the darkness. Reaper solidified taking the advantage of his stupidity and raising his shotguns aiming at him. Rzar kneeled on the floor hacking, his body losing the adrenaline it once possessed second ago, his mind speed and his instincts got sharper hearing the sneaky steps of the mercenary not far behind him. His senses smelled his bliss, his arrogance as the moment for the strike approached, Rzar could almost see the sly smirk he had plastered on his lips as he walked towards him. He smiled for himself, preparing for the blow but hiding his ace under his sleeve.

"Die" Reaper said enjoying the moment positioning one shot gun to Rzar's head, his finger on the trigger didn't hesitate as he pulled realizing the bullet into the lizard's brain.

The body slumped onto the floor and Reaper shot it again to be sure; that done he turned to search for Mariela. He saw her running for cover but couldn't place where to; he didn't dare to shout or even utter her name as to break the silence that filled the room after the kill. He hid his shot guns, placing them on his belt as he walked towards the cover of the columns near his side; something was wrong in the air he could feel it but didn't dare to question what. In a flash, he felt a strong shoulder shove his body as if he were nothing, sending him through an office's glass and inside it. Glass fell on his leather coat, sliding down it as he pushed himself up, his eyes quickly scanning the scene for the threat. He ran to the hole his body made when shoved inside, standing in the arch of the opening he saw the lizard across his way. Rzar held Mariela by her waist pressing her back against a column as she struggled to get out of his iron and scaly grip. She could feel his scales digging her sides as her tiny waist moved inside his hold; inside she was trying with all her might to revert into Silver, but something blocked the way making her eyes constantly change from hazel brown to the animalistic yellow. Rzar laughed at her futile fighting and he made no attempt in hiding his bliss having her in his clutches, he then threw her against the floor cracking the tiles below her on impact. Across the room Reaper was watching, frozen on the spot, having a frenzy with himself. His beast's side questioned his motives and the logic behind his new feelings towards Silvers and his human side simply screamed at him to move rushing to help her. 'Not now!' he screamed at himself turning his hands into fists at his sides, but his internal screaming and reprimanding didn't move him or shove his mental battle aside to fight the physical one. Groaning, Mariela opened her eyes slowly, receiving all the pain at once, wincing at the lizard's hold on her. She scanned the room quickly, ignoring the wicked glance Rzar gave her as he lowered himself to savor his catch. Her eyes moved frantically looking all over the room for the black shape she now called protector, and caught him looking at the scene from afar. Her face screw up feeling the viscous drops of saliva that fell on her cheeks dripping from the predator's opened mouth. His raspy tongue licking her neck all the way to her forehead, making her recoil and squirm in his hold, sending chills down her spine making her afraid. Now she no longer held back her fright as the lizard watched were her eyes were glancing and saw the black figure paralyzed on the spot. He laughed manically, his free hand went to rest on her head slightly making her stay the way she was, glaring hopelessly at Reaper as he did nothing. Rzar exposed her neck to his eyes, they swiveled over her flesh, his nose smelling her scent and his mouth watering as he could almost taste her. He shuddered at the feeling.

"They told me not to kill you, but I just can't help myself" he said, his voice filled with a crazed bliss. Mariela shrieked frustrated at the commentary ignoring the pain she was going through and fighting to get out of the grip.

The scene only made the lizard laugh as he lowered, his mouth opening showing his razor-sharp fangs getting closer to her neck. Suddenly snapped out of his trance like thinking, Reaper woke up and grabbing his guns he dissolved running to Mariela. His leg kicked the lizard hard and it fell off her body dropping to his side, then repeatedly jerked while being shot at by Reaper. Mariela got up instantly and backed away from both men, her whole body shaking, her eyes wide open realizing what was happening and taking everything in. She couldn't take it anymore, her limbs hurt, her sides burned with pain and every breath sent more pain. Involuntarily she bent, no longer feeling the pain of her knee, due to adrenaline, she heaved on the floor. A shadow stepped in front of her panting self and she flinched backing away falling on her elbows. It was Reaper, breathing hard as he held his left injured shoulder in his right hand, looking at her, his face bared. His mask had been punched away and he glanced at her seeing her face fresh with fear, tears streaming down without permission down her cheeks. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, he didn't need a keen hearing to know her beating was elevated. Gabriel kneeled beside her and she buried her face in his chest, he embraced her no longer caring what he himself thought.

"I can't do this anymore" she confessed whole heartily between sobs.

"You…You don't have to" he reassured her just as she had done for him before.

Amid his haste, his worldview slowed down and nothing mattered. His thoughts no longer nagged at him, the beast didn't inquired obedience from him and his humanity didn't pat him on the back for being truthful in so long. His mind was clear and his being felt peace, she gave him that peace, she made his mind stopped for a moment and enjoy the liberty he had so hard fought for and finally gained. There no longer was a storm inside his mind and he no longer battled his emotions, instead everything flowed right for once. The eco of the room made the slow clapping sound louder and Reaper hid his surprise as his body twisted turning to face the person behind the thunderous applause. He held Mariela close, hiding her face from the man's view, guarding her dignity and pride from his arrogance.

"And here I was thinking you were just a beast with no feelings and everything. . " the man was standing a few meters away from them, his hair combed the same as before, he wore the same tuxedo and his face had the same wicked smile as always. His hands clasped together at mid clap and then went to hide behind his back "Catching feelings and all that humane stuff…well if that's what you wanted you should've just asked" in a flash the man shot Reaper in the chest with a small handgun.

Reaper actually felt the bullet, he didn't expect it so he couldn't act or prepare his body for the blow. The bullet burned in his chest making him groaned as his body slowly slumped to his side, his left hand grabbed his chest feeling the hole in his pierced armor and his right hand crawled backwards. He heard Mariela shout as his hearing faded in and out, his eyes couldn't focus, his body started feeling every hit he had received with more intensity. His back hit the nearest column, he panted heavily and his eyes watched the man walking to get closer to him. In a blink of an eye the man was in front of him, squatting by his side; Gabriel tried to point his shot gun at the man, but it was rapidly shoved aside with a slap. The act left Gabriel astounded, his eyes widened and his panting mouth a little opened. The man glanced at the body laid in front of him, his eyes scanned it, nodding sideways in disapproval and holding the hand gun in his hand. Then the gangster scene was interrupted by a piercing scream that echoed through the room, it was Mariela and Gabriel's eyes lighted up with hope towards her voice. Rzar's mouth bit her shoulder and retracting, licked the blood that seeped through the wounds and dripped down her chest and arm. Reaper ignited, rage visible in his features and his body launched slowly forward to move but pain stopped him making him groaned with clenched teeth and laid back against the column.

"Are you kidding me? I told no to?" the man said annoyed and sighed irritated, then looked at Reaper's hate stare with a smile "This is what happens when you employ teenagers into an adult's job" sighing again and ignoring Reaper's threats the man placed another bullet inside his body.

Reaper's eyesight blurred with black spots, he intended to move watching the blurred shadow of the man standing and walking away. His body couldn't take anymore and just like Mariela neither could he. This adventure/ mission had gotten quickly out of hand and now it was too late to get away. He watched the spots grow bigger and bigger until he lost consciousness, reminding himself how it all started and dreaming of how would it end.

 **If you loved it and want more punch that fav. button however way you can and follow for more! Spread it XD**


End file.
